


Seahorses 海馬

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, BuckyCap - Freeform, Dad Steve, Domesticpast, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Post-Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter - FreeformPast, Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: Bucky接下了美國隊長的稱號，Steve覺得總算是時候組織一個家庭了。當Steve跟Bucky宣布他打算領養一個嬰兒時，Bucky實在不知道自己該做何感想。他當然希望Steve快樂，但他也很擔心這會影響到他們的友情。然而當Steve真的成為一個爸爸，Bucky無可避免地愛上了那個可愛的小嬰兒。或許Steve終於會因此從不同的角度看待Bucky。簡單的說這就是一篇 "兩個奶爸一個娃" 的故事。





	Seahorses 海馬

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppyfields13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/gifts), [tinzelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/gifts).
  * A translation of [Seahorses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857965) by [poppyfields13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13), [tinzelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/pseuds/tinzelda). 



> 這是我第一篇這麼"普"級的翻譯...然而這文真的太有愛了，寶寶可愛的要命，冰棍們萌點爆滿！...每次看都讓我會心微笑（捂胸口）～  
> 原文三萬多字，沒有分章，本文是逐步發在lof，如今終於全部翻譯完畢啦！全文將近五萬字，一次性貼過來，親們慢慢欣賞～

警告：一開頭有盾13，但沒幾句話兩人就分手了。

 

Steve得想清楚該怎麼告訴Bucky，他告訴自己他還在考慮，但，事實上，他早就下了決心 - 他要收養一個嬰兒。

他甚至沒有意識到這是他真正想要的，直到他向Sharon提出打算組織一個家庭的想法 - 某天夜晚他們在Sharon的住處一起清理晚餐的盤子時 - 而，她明顯退縮了。

“我還沒準備好，”

她用一個明顯有些畏懼的笑容說道。

“不，當然不，”

Steve試著讓她放寬心。

“我們甚至都還沒論及婚嫁。我只是正在思考這方面的事。”

但Sharon每一塊肌肉都繃得緊緊的並沒有放鬆，一點點都沒有。

Steve走近，把手摟在她身上。

“有這麼可怕嗎？”

她吐出一個沮喪的噓聲。

“你知道這個工作要休產假有多難？我旅行得如此頻繁。這樣對你來說不公平。”

“公平？我不在乎公不公平。”

“從何時起？”

“我只是覺得我喜歡能更常回家這樣的想法。”

Steve擁抱著她，但感覺懷裡的人更緊繃了，他不禁一陣困惑。

“在四十年代，很少有男人和他們的孩子一塊待在家裡，但我想我會喜歡的。”

“人們通常會假設女人在事務安排上會有優先順序，一旦有孩子，家庭就必須是第一優先。“

Steve沒有回話。難道不是嗎？一旦你有孩子，你的家人難道不應該擺在第一位？他沒有爭辯，但他的沉默就足以代表一切。

“我現在需要關注我的事業，”她說。

“Peggy就做到了兩頭顧全。”

當他講到第二個單詞時就知道自己犯了大錯。他知道對Sharon來說，Peggy一直是榜樣，也是可望而不可及的偶像，可以理解的是，Sharon絕對會反感他剛剛說的話。她的整個生活始終籠罩在她阿姨的陰影下，而Steve基本上完全清楚這對她有多艱難。更何況，對女性而言，既使是當今社會，要兼顧工作和家庭仍然是很讓人兩難的。

這次談話的結果並沒有隨著Sharon的不悅落幕，只是一切結束的開始。他道歉、他解釋，但他也無法責怪她對Steve的言論耿耿於懷。

即使在他們分手之後，Steve也無法將那次對話甩脫腦海 - 他想要一個孩子，也許不止一個，來個他專屬的嬰兒潮似乎不錯。那就是一般人在做的事情，不是嗎？一旦戰爭結束，他們就想安定下來，過上安穩正常的生活。現在，Steve覺得自己終於完成戰鬥使命，他也把盾牌交給了Bucky，是時候弄清楚什麼是普通、正常人的生活啦。

但是，即使經過幾個月的考慮，在網上進行大量研究之後，Steve也不知道該如何將這個消息告訴Bucky。他對Steve想要讓一個嬰兒進駐他們公寓會怎麼想？一個會在半夜哭泣的寶寶。更別說所有嬰兒相關的事物會充斥在這個地方：玩具和嬰兒車和嬰兒座椅。還有還有，臭的要命的尿布怎麼樣？

這需要很多耐心跟包容，而Steve最不想的就是Bucky會因此搬出去。

在所有的紛擾之後，他們倆目前都在一個很舒適的狀態：Steve得以從第一線退休，而Bucky有了人生目標 - 他作為美國隊長的工作似乎有效的幫助他與過去的自己取得和解，而且他做的真的很好。Steve喜歡Bucky回到身邊。他們就像戰前那樣分享一間公寓，他們每個人有各自的臥室 - Steve還有一個工作室 - 最重要的是，他們從來不用擔心房租問題。這感覺就像家裡一樣，就像他們前半生在布魯克林共居的冰冷潮濕的小房子。如果Bucky對Steve的計劃不感冒...這可能不會改變Steve關於收養的想法，但肯定會讓他停下來好好考慮很長一段時間。

Steve耐心等待，等到Bucky在一個心情很好的狀態時才提出這件事。他剛從一個看起來很累人但圓滿達成的任務中回到家，當他淋浴時，Steve微波了一些馬鈴薯，烤了幾條牛肋排。當他們吃完飯，Bucky坐在餐桌旁，喝著最後幾口啤酒，Steve才啟口。

“我想要領養一個嬰兒。”

Bucky瞪著Steve，一眨不眨。就像等著Steve再多些些什麼一樣，Bucky的目光滑向一旁。他拿起他的啤酒瓶，身體往後靠在椅背，然後抬起雙腿放在對面的座位上。但他並沒有真的放鬆。

“我以為...你和Sharon分手了，”

Bucky慢慢地說。

“我們分了，是我自己要的。”

Bucky的緊繃的姿態緩解了一點，當Steve回想起來，這其實有點奇怪。畢竟，想要自己一個人做這件事比找個伴侶一起做更加瘋狂。

“我一直在想這件事。”

Bucky點了點頭。

“我做了一大堆研究。這可能需要很長時間。有很多困難要克服，甚至可能需要好幾年... ”

“少來，你以為他們會讓你等那麼久？只要你亮出名號告訴他們美國隊長想要一個孩子，我敢打賭，他們會立刻讓你排到最前面。”

“我知道會那樣，Bucky。但我不想在那些長久等待的人們之前插隊。那不公平，此外，我不再是美國隊長了。”

Bucky翻了翻眼球，但沒有爭辯。

“我現在在尋求非官方的收養 - 開放式的收養路徑”。

“那是什麼？”

“你去私人機構，他們會為你安排。幫你跟一個已經懷孕的母親配對。她得到一個挑選誰得到她孩子的機會，假如雙方都覺得沒問題的話，她可以與收養家庭有一些接觸。我想我可以給她發發電子郵件之類的，也許每年寄幾次照片。如果以後等孩子大了些，想要和母親見面，我也會知道對方是誰。”

Bucky再次點頭。

“這還得要一段時間。我有很多的研究要做。我甚至還沒有想好我要選哪間機構，之後我也確定會有成千上萬的文書工作得處理。”

他們沒有針對這件事情再作討論，而Bucky在接下來的時間都很安靜。

當Bucky回房睡覺，Steve一度考慮拿出筆記本電腦，先搞清楚自己想要打電話給哪一間服務機構 - 他想先把範圍縮小到三間，然後一個個打電話去，再從與對方通話的感覺來決定 - 但，眼下他沒有心情。

Bucky的沉默讓他質疑這是否真的是個好主意。他又知道該怎樣撫養孩子？只有他自己做領養對孩子是否公平？這就像他剝奪了孩子擁有母親的權利。其實他之前就想過，然後設法說服了自己，擁有雙親這種念頭已經過時了，現在社會有太多太多的單親家庭。他自己的母親就是這樣，Steve自己一定也能行。認為他做不來這件事實在是很愚蠢的想法。

Steve決定明早第一件事情就是確認他的收養機構名單，然後在每日例行的晨跑時間，他會下定決心要打電話給哪一間。確定計畫之後讓他感覺放鬆了些，足以放下這件一直盤橫在心頭的事情一會兒，他帶著一本書躺上床渡過晚間接下來的時光。  
 

❤

 

完成任務之後從歐洲飛回家得經過一段不短的長途飛行。Bucky已經在昆士戰鬥機機尾的一個凹處舒適的坐定，打算就這樣安靜地渡過整個航程，但是Natasha走到他身旁，把他的腿擠到一邊然後坐下。

“沈浸在你的小思緒裡面，Cap？”

“以現今通貨膨脹的速度，一美分可買不到什麼（這裡有個雙關語penny的打趣）。還有，不要叫我Cap。”

“我知道你認為這綽號永遠屬於Steve，但他確實把這個頭銜交給你了，你知道的。我是說，你甚至穿著制服。即使你不讓我們這樣叫.......噢！得了吧！快說。”

他調整姿勢稍微做挺一些，讓Natasha更舒服地擠在他身邊。

“我不知道我是否被允許告訴任何人。”

“我嘴很嚴。”

嗯哼，他知道這是真的。此外，他知道他脫不了身的，整個航程她一定會把他煩得不行，直到他告訴她為止。

“Steve打算收養一個孩子。”

她的眼睛瞪大了。當Steve告訴他這件事時，他的表情看起來八成就像她現在那麼驚訝。

“哇哦。”

“我知道。”

“所以...問題在哪？你不喜歡孩子？”

“不是那樣的。”

她懷疑地望著他，他瞥了她一眼。

“我想我只是擔心，一旦他忙於一個孩子，他不會再想讓我待在身邊。也許，我應該搬出去。”

“那是你要的嗎？”

“當然不是。但，也許Steve會想要我搬出去。“

“老實說，你覺得在Steve用盡一切力氣讓你回到他身邊之後，他會就這樣把你擺一邊去嗎？我覺得如果你搬出去，他會崩潰的。他當然會尊重你的決定，但我知道他會很傷心。”

不知怎的這讓他暗自雀躍，但他仍然聳聳肩，低聲道：

“大概吧。”

她突然一臉評估地打量他。

“你有沒有想過約會，Barnes？”

他驚訝地轉過臉。

“這跟我們剛剛講的事情有什麼關係？”

“也許你該分心關注別的事。我知道很多對你有興趣的女孩。你很性感。”

他不舒服的扭動了下身體，“不用，謝了。”

“那...男人呢？”

“什麼？”

Bucky環顧四周，確保Clint和Wanda沒注意這裡。

Natasha嘆了口氣。

“所以，就只對Steve？”

他瞇起眼睛看著她。

“妳這想法哪來的？”

他用上最驚訝的口氣說道。她笑了，完蛋，他知道他剛剛給了她想要聽到的一切。  
他深吸一口氣暗自詛咒。

“聽著，”他說，“那不重要，因為他從來沒有對我表現出任何興趣。這個事實貫穿了我整個人生，而我會繼續這樣生活。我還沒準備好為了找樂子去跟一串人約會 - 我厭倦這個，我在戰前就一直這麼做。”

“你不想嘗試繼續前進嗎？”

“我不認為我可以，Nat，我試過了。我不得不處理愚蠢地愛上我最好的朋友這樣痛苦的情緒。相信我，我從很久以前就在應付這個了。”

她給了他一個同情的表情，他恨死了。他回給她一個狡猾的笑容。

“更何況，T'Challa給我做的新手臂挺不錯用的。”

她皺了皺鼻子，然後笑了起來，能噁心到Natalia Romanova可不是件容易的一件事。  
 

❤

 

包裹在一天下午稍晚時送達，Steve一拿到立刻就把它打開。令人驚奇的是，現在有那麼多育嬰、養孩子的書籍，他在網上品評了很長時間，然後挑了幾十本最受歡迎的書。這是或許無法取代實際經驗，但他認為他總得從某個地方開始準備。

當他打開第一本書的封面，他立刻意識到這本書對他現在的狀況而言很明顯的太早了 - 他還不需要煩惱麻煩的兩歲小鬼，謝謝。但即使是專門講新生兒的書籍也是很令人傷腦筋。看起來有這麼多事情可能會出錯 - 餵養問題、睡眠問題、行為問題。這些還只是你能掌控的事情，更別說其他不可抗力，如長牙，腸絞痛和發燒。

Steve趴在椅子上，盯著成堆攤開在廚房櫃檯上的書。也許把這些都讀完不是個好主意。當他了解他可能會遇到什麼狀況，他不禁自問，也許他真的只是在自找麻煩。這不像作戰任務，他可以預見每一個可能的變化，並為每種狀況預設備份計劃。也許乾脆不做準備會更好些。

當他仍然來回掃視著書本們，克制自己繼續閱讀另一場嬰兒災難時，他聽到前門關上的聲響。

“是你嗎，Bucky？”

Bucky出現在廚房門口。“嘿。”

“你今天比較早啊。”

他的製服被泥土覆蓋。他一定在門外就把靴子脫掉了，但就連襪子看起來也很髒，不過任務肯定很順利，因為他臉上帶著微笑，雙眼落在Steve面前像小山的書堆上。

“做一點研究？”

“是的，我想這應該可以讓我更好的進入狀況。”

Bucky一邊肩膀聳了一下。

“你會沒事的，你有好的本能。“

“或許吧。”

其實Steve不太確定。有太多他不懂的事。他內心的一部分很想談論它，但現在他對需要耗費Bucky的耐心來討論相關的話題時都很小心。雖然他沒有對Steve決定領養這件事有什麼意見，那也不代表他喜歡一直談論這件事，儘管這幾乎已經拿走Steve的全部注意力。

“來吧！放鬆一下。”

Bucky搖了搖Steve的肩膀。

“家庭作業時間結束啦！來點披薩或其他好吃的吧！接下來三天不用上工，我可以好好休息一下。”

“是嗎？”

“你打電話點餐，選部電影。我淋浴一下馬上出來。”

Bucky沒等他回答就消失在客廳。

他很高興能暫時把他的腦袋拖離這些書本 - 尤其是那些談到父母親可能會不小心傷到孩子的可怕章節。這並不是說領養孩子這件事就此被他拋諸腦後，只是，Bucky在這兒，這讓他感覺像吃了定心丸，不那麼憂心了。

他們在看“侏羅紀公園”時解決了一些披薩，然後Steve把髒盤子和空披薩盒拿去廚房，而Bucky無聲無息地轉了台。當Steve回到座位時，Bucky正在看一部有關珊瑚礁的自然景觀影片。

“我以為家庭作業時間已經結束了，”Steve取笑。

“閉嘴。這很有趣，“Bucky回嘴，目光一動不動。“而且你還敢說，一天到晚看紀錄片的那個人是你吧！。”

“好啦！挪過去點行嗎？”Steve說，用膝蓋輕輕擠了擠Bucky的腿。“沙發都被你佔滿了。”

Bucky扮了個鬼臉一個臉，然後調整了姿勢，但他仍然佔據了沙發的三分之二以上，所以當Steve把自己的雙腿抬到沙發椅墊上時，他用一隻腳猛踢了一下Bucky的臀部。Bucky大笑，但不為所動。

這部自然生態影片的旁白，沒有採取一般紀錄片用的那種單調低沉的語音，而是充滿對生活在珊瑚礁生物的熱情：

**_海馬有許多適應技巧來幫助他們生存，比如他們優秀的視力，每隻眼睛都可以獨立工作，對於牠們這種獨自獵捕，並每天需要吃上三十到五十次的生物來說，這是非常有用的技能。它們的主食是小型甲殼類動物，比如蝦子。_ **

**_海馬柔韌的尾巴能讓它緊纏住植物，以避免被強大的洋流沖走。這是特別有幫助的，因為海馬不是一個強大的游泳者，牠只能依靠背鰭單獨推動讓牠游過水流。_ **

當Steve感覺有些睏倦，他往身後的靠墊滑下身體，讓他的肩膀更舒適地靠著。這意味著他的雙腿進一步侵入Bucky的空間，但是Bucky仍然佔據大半沙發。

**_海馬俱有改變其偽裝外觀的顯著能力。請看，牠為了配合環境而快速改變顏色。目前已知的是，海馬會變成明亮的紅色來偽裝成浮動的碎片。公海馬和母海馬在漫長的求偶儀式中都會經常改變色彩。_ **

Bucky笑了起來，“哇喔！那就像你一樣，在你漫長的求愛儀式中變成明亮的紅色。”

Steve試圖踢Bucky來報復這句話，但現在他倆的雙腿根本是糾纏在一起，因為他們都放鬆身體，把自己更埋進沙發，要把一隻腳掙脫出來似乎不是那麼容易的事。

_**也許海馬最不尋常的適應環境機制是 - 海馬是世上唯一一種男性懷孕的生物。女性將她的卵存放在男性的育兒袋裡，發育中的小海馬將從中獲得所需的一切 - 包含氧氣到食物。** _

“那就像你一樣！你是隻海馬！”Bucky笑著說。“你是個海馬爸爸，太讚啦！”

_**然後，這個可愛的父親會生下五十到一百隻小寶寶，這還是體型比較小的海馬，有些比較大型的海馬最多能產下一千五百隻寶寶。** _

屏幕上顯示一條海馬的視頻，從肚子裡的一個凸起噴出一小堆小寶寶。這是驚人的，同時也令然感到毛骨悚然的敬畏。

_**妊娠時間從幾周到一個月不等，生產時間長達十二小時。** _

“哇，”Bucky盯著電視。“至少你不必做那個。”

即使這比喻並不是完全準確，但也讓他鬆了一口氣 - 當看著疲憊的海馬爸爸漂移下來落在水箱底部等待恢復 - Steve很高興Bucky做了這樣的聯想。這意味著他也在想著寶寶這件事，他已經接受將會發生的事。事實上，當他用這件事嘲笑Steve，表示他會跟他在同一條船上 - 支持他 - 至少比他願意表現出來得要多。  
 

❤

 

Steve急忙把手裡的肥皂泡擦乾淨。那是收養機構，可能是打來回覆當天稍早他的電話 - 他想確認他們是否收到了所有的申請資料。他一把抓起手機，按下接通鈕。

“你好？”

“Rogers隊長？這是Malissa。”

“謝謝妳回我電話。我只是想確認妳拿到的資料完整無缺。我昨晚在線填寫了所有的表格。”

“我確定沒問題，如果有缺少什麼，我會讓你知道的，不過，這並不是我打電話過來的原因。”

“不是？”

“我有個好消息。”

她呼出一口氣然後輕笑。

“有些可能會令人興奮的消息。”

Steve僵住，他們找到了合適的配對嗎？一個想要給他寶寶的待產母親？

“我們有一個原本預定好的配對破局了。發生這種狀況令人遺憾，但有時難免無可避免。這一次，是原本想要收養的家庭發現他們懷孕了，所以我們得尋找另一個家庭。”

她停了下來，Steve知道他應該給些回應。

“Rogers隊長？”

“嗯？喔！對，我在。所以...所以...也就是說...”

Steve有點焦躁地舉起手拂過頭髮，努力穩住自己。

“你認為我可能是合適的人選？”

“我們希望如此，”Melissa說。“你似乎非常渴望 - 另外，我覺得你準備充分。說真的，並不是每個家庭都迫不急待準備好開始迎接新生命。因為原本安排的這組配對在很接近完成的時後破局，你沒有辦法像以往的家庭那麼早得到預先通知，我是說，寶寶再七個禮拜就會誕生了。”

七週 - 還不到兩個月。

“Rogers隊長？”

“是的，我在 - 哇哦！七週？七週內我就會有一個寶寶？”

她笑了。“可能還要多一點時間，通常第一胎不會那麼準時報到，不過，沒錯，預產期在1月份。你認為你能接受嗎？”

“是！我...哇嗯...我會準備好的，哇喔。”

“你所期望的開放式收養條件，幾乎完全符合待產母親的要求 - 偶爾的電話聯繫、電子郵件、每年寄幾次照片 - 沒有任何侵擾 - 等孩子長大，也不排斥想要見面的可能性。”

“好的，”Steve說。“聽起來不錯。”

但事實上，他根本無法專注於她所說的話。

“我會呃...我是說，接下來會怎樣？”

“如果你有興趣，我們想讓你和懷孕的媽媽先見個面。我還沒有跟她提這件事。我想先和你確認，我恐怕先前那個配對的破局會讓她有點焦慮，特別是在這麼接近預產期的時候。不過我相信，一旦她知道你將是未來的家長 ，她會很激動的。只要她這邊確認沒問題，我們會讓你們倆見面談一談。”

“沒問題，我隨時都行。”

“我會打電話給Ashley預約會面。”

“太好了，謝謝妳！非常感謝。”

“你太客氣了。我會很快給你回覆確認...哦！我差點忘記說：寶寶是個女孩。”

Steve一時語塞。他根本還沒想是男孩還是女孩這件事，不過，當他想到孩子時，想到的通常是個女孩。他已經決定，如果是一個女孩，他會用母親的名字來命名她。

他幾乎聽不進後續的對話，當Melissa掛斷電話，他站在廚房中間，盯著他的手機發怔。

一個寶寶，一個小女孩。只剩七個禮拜，也許更久一點，但也許會更快。他都還沒整理好寶寶的房間，他連嬰兒床都沒有。

Steve一邊把手機塞回牛仔褲口袋，一邊穿過客廳走到他的工作室。這兒完全是一團混亂：大量地油畫斜靠在牆邊，角落裡的大桌子上素描草稿散落在整個桌面，窗戶下邊的地板上還鋪著一大張畫布，塗著未乾的油彩。自從他搬進這裡，始終沒有把他的用品完全拆開，所以有很多半開的箱子 - 反正這樣他還是能找到他所需要的東西。總之，認真收拾起來應該不需要花太多的時間。

他立刻開始打掃，把畫布和紙箱都搬到他臥室裡的大衣櫃裡 - 反正他也沒有那麼多衣服要放。等這些東西清理乾淨，他把工作台的螺絲都卸下，把它拆開，零件全部運到地下室的儲存空間放好。

Steve一面把舊抹布摺起一面環顧著房間。雜物清空後房間看起來很大，但也像地獄一般無趣。牆面的顏色是淺淺的湖水藍、窗戶掛著白色的窗簾。Steve打算把嬰兒床放在靠他自己房間的那面牆，希望這樣能讓他先聽到寶寶的哭聲，而不會打擾較遠房間的Bucky。他還需要一個五斗櫃，但他決定不買尿布檯。寶寶在短短幾年內就不會用到它了，為什麼要買一件傢俱來佔空間？書架也許是一個好主意，可以拿來放玩具和書籍。

即使只放幾件傢俱，房間的採光也會受影響。書上說，嬰兒需要豐富的顏色和圖案來刺激他們的發展。也許他可以畫壁畫？他甚至可以把畫在天花板上，這樣寶寶在能自己翻身之前，躺在她的嬰兒床上就能看到壁畫。

她。一個小女孩。Sarah·Rogers。

Steve把興奮和恐懼的情緒放到一旁，把他剛剛折起來的抹布再展開。在可愛的小Sarah到來之前還有很多事情要做，他可沒時間發呆。  
 

❤

 

數小時飛速而過，Steve的肚子開始隆隆作響地抗議，把他從沈浸繪製壁畫中拉出來。他有一個很好的開始，將大部分的圖案集中畫在預定放置嬰兒床的那面牆壁，他讓一部分圖案延伸到天花板、橫跨窗戶的左上方和下方，甚至延伸到右邊的衣櫃門上。

雖然他心中有整個壁畫的大致輪廓，但大多數情況下，他只是任由靈感自由發揮 - 沿著踢腳板是大片的沙地，然後是成群的珊瑚，高過他的巨大綠海草。現在，有趣的部分來啦：該是將海洋生物添加到珊瑚礁的時候了 - 最重要的，當然是海馬。

Steve往微波爐丟了一些之前吃剩的中國菜加熱，然後拿起筆記型電腦。他可以在網上搜尋圖像，他一邊吃著中餐，一邊找尋合適、可以提供靈感的圖片。他希望壁畫的風格是有趣可愛，帶著一點卡通色彩，但他仍然希望盡可能接近正確的比例。

當他舀起一勺飯，他發現自己被一張照片吸引，開始閱讀底下的文字。之前Bucky做出了關於海馬是好爸爸的聯繫讓他覺得很有意思，上次他們沒有把海馬的介紹節目看完，但他現在知道，一等海馬寶寶出生，公海馬根本就不會再理會牠們。  
不過，珊瑚礁很適合作為豐富多彩的壁畫創作。這比隱喻的比喻更重要。

因為好奇心驅使，Steve一直讀下去，這段文字描述海馬是“浪漫”的生物。他嗤之以鼻 - 這個詞完全不適用在他身上。但文字以事實解釋了為何會這樣形容牠們，因為海馬們會進行非常緩慢的求偶儀式，花費數個小時以上互相旋轉繞圈。好吧...也許這點實際上跟他有點像 - 他一生中從來沒有過快速的“羅曼蒂克”關係。 **（譯者：隊長你也知道自己遲鈍...XD）**

再咀嚼幾次嚥下最後的食物，他把盤子放進水槽裡，迫不急待重新投入壁畫的繪製。他帶著筆電以便做參考，但他其實已經看了足夠多的照片。第一對海馬進行的很快。首先是一隻帥氣的海馬爸爸，身體是明亮的藍色，配乾淨的白色翅膀，然後是一隻小一點，圓潤一些的海馬寶寶。他差點用了粉紅色，但他讀過的很多書都談到硬性套用性別角色的消極後果，所以他改選了紅色。兩隻海馬並排浮動，牠們的尾巴捲繞在相鄰的海草上。他把牠們繪製在牆上較高的位置，這樣一來，等他把嬰兒床就定位時，就不會遮到牠們。

經過一番猶豫思考 - 他仍然暗自擔心Bucky會對一個成天吵鬧、製造臭尿布的寶寶很感冒，而想要搬出去 - Steve在海馬寶寶的另一側添加了一隻Bucky海馬，使用了濃郁的藍灰色，在Steve添加了一些亮點後，這顏色看起來跟金屬非常類似。這隻海馬花了比另外兩隻加起來還要多的力氣跟時間去繪製，最後，海馬身上的外殼看起來就像是Bucky鋼鐵手臂的互鎖面板。當他完成後，他後退幾步看著牠，然後在胸前添加了一顆白色的小星星。

 

第二天，他回到電腦上查找其他動物的照片，但在瀏覽圖片幾分鐘之後，他關掉電腦，決定忽略它，讓自己發揮靈感創造可愛明亮的海洋動物圖案，會比一味追求與現實生物相同來得有趣。他把海葵半埋在海床，螃蟹沿著沙地爬出來，小海蝦從海草中往外偷看。在畫上鯊魚之前，他暫停了 - 他可不想把任何一種看起來恐怖的東西放在嬰兒是的牆上 - 於是他最後決定改畫一隻展翼的帶著斑點的大魟魚。當他聽到前門砰地關起的聲音時，他剛剛完成魟魚長尾巴的尾線。

“Steve？”

“在這裡，Bucky。”

Steve轉過頭看著門口，這樣當Bucky發現壁畫時，他可以看到Bucky臉上的表情。他移動身體站在Bucky海馬前面擋住牠，打算把這當作一個驚喜。

Bucky的聲音隨著他的人一路從前廳穿過門廊往這裡移動。

“為什麼家裡全都烏漆抹黑的？”

“因為我今天一整天都待在嬰兒房”

Steve喊回去。

“嬰兒房？”

“以前叫做我的工作室。”

Bucky出現在門口。他揚起眉毛。

“哇...噢...看起來....很不一樣。”

“沒錯，你覺得怎麼樣？”

Steve揮舞一隻手比著他身後的壁畫。

Bucky慢慢地走進房間，眼睛在壁畫上打量著，臉上露出一絲微笑。

“海馬，”他高興地說。

“是的，”Steve說，移開身體，露出胸前有著白色星星的金屬色海馬。

“他們全家人。”

雖然Bucky沒有說什麼，Steve可以肯定他很高興。他接近並仔細研究了細節。

“我在網上參考了一些圖片，讓牠們看起來接近實際的樣子，”Steve說，

“我發現公海馬把寶寶生出來之後，不會真的做什麼照顧牠們的舉動。我想這很公平啦！畢竟牠們可能超過一千多隻。總之，我覺得這個比喻仍然蠻適合的。”

“我很高興你不會有一千隻寶寶。”

“沒錯，不是開玩笑。是說，我能準備的時間比我之前預想的還要短很多。”

Bucky轉過頭看著Steve。“你什麼意思？”

“昨天我打了個電話，”Steve不由自主地笑了笑。

“他們幫我找到一個合適的對象。嗯...也許啦...我是說，那位待產的媽媽原本是跟另一個家庭配對的，但收養家庭那邊的媽媽懷孕了，所以現在他們不想要這個寶寶了。所以，我的寶寶 - 七個星期以內就會出生。”

“哇，那很快欸！真的很快。”

“你想我為什麼一整天都在這裡？”

Steve轉過頭來對這幅壁畫做最後的確認。

“我想這幅畫差不多完工了。”

“我認為它還差一隻海龜。”

Steve笑了起來 “好吧，我可以加一隻。”

他拿起裝著綠色油彩的漆罐，用眼角餘光瞄著Bucky。

“你明天要出勤嗎？”

“嗯？”Bucky漫不經心地回應，他正專心地看著他的海馬。

“嗯...不用，到星期四以前都不用。除非有事情出現。”

“明天要跟我去 **Target*** 嗎？我需要一個嬰兒床、五斗櫃，還有一些寶寶的衣服。可能還有一堆其他有的沒的東西。”

Steve原以為他有好幾個月可以做準備，但現在看起來，他可能沒法及時準備好所有的預備工作。

“我可能需要一點幫忙才有辦法把所有東西裝上車。” **（譯者：為什麼有種Steve在賣萌的即視感XD）**

Bucky側頭瞇眼瞄著Steve。最後他回覆時伴隨著一記小小白眼。

“好吧，可以。”

但他嘴角帶著一點笑意，所以Steve知道其實他並不介意。  
 

***Target - 美國第二大的連鎖百貨零售商店。**

 

❤

 

當他們走過停車場，朝那間有著紅色屋頂的巨大建築物前進時，Bucky感到恐懼的浪潮沖刷著他。說真的，購物絕對不是他在正常情況下會喜歡的事情 - 它總是如此擁擠 - 更何況，幫寶寶買東西？聽起來一點也不好玩，但他會為Steve做任何事，所以他在這裡。他只期望Steve清楚知道他想要什麼，以便他們能盡快離開那裡。

他抓住一輛推車，Steve跟著他一起走了沒幾秒又折回去，另外又推了一台。

“我們可能需要兩台推車，”他說。“我需要買很多東西。”

Bucky努力壓抑不要把恐懼感流露在臉上。

他們一塊推著購物推車往嬰兒物品區移動，他們發現的第一個商品就是衣服。

“看看這一切，”Steve說。“喔！我不知道該從哪裡開始。”

Bucky跟著Steve漫無目的地東看看西看看，直到他停步在放著成堆小寶寶衣物的花車前。他挑了一件舉到眼前，一種夢幻又嚮往的神色出現在他的臉龐。

“看這件，真的超可愛欸。”

Bucky相當確定他從來沒有聽過Steve在他的生活中使用“超可愛”這個詞，不過，這件小洋裝以寶寶衣物的水平來看確實是非常可愛，然而也非常女性化。

“我以為你說你不會對你的孩子灌輸性別角色的概念？我們不應該看看T卹或其他種類的衣服嗎？”

Steve仔細地看著他手中的小洋裝，他的嘴唇噘起的方式讓Bucky知道這意味著他不願意把它放回去。

“也許...我可以拿幾件洋裝...幾件就好。”

Bucky聳了聳肩。“我不會阻止你的，畢竟，你是家長嘛。”

Steve給他一個驚喜萬分的眼神。

“家長嘿！你是對的，我是家長！我不敢相信它真的發生了。”

Bucky也不敢相信。也許這是他最後一次與Steve一起外出。很快的，一個寶寶將會佔據Steve的全副心神。他努力克制自己不要皺眉。這很難，特別是在Steve看起來興奮無比的時候。他給了他一個寵溺的微笑。

“你會很棒的，Steve。而我真的不認為幾件洋裝會有什麼影響。”

Steve點了點頭。“好的。就幾件。”然後，開始往他的推車丟進一件又一件小洋裝。

“哦，這一件也很甜美。”他抓起一件印滿草莓圖案的裙子。

“也許你應該拿尺寸大一點的。”Bucky說，“現在給她穿這個可能會太冷哦！”

“說得對！好的，嗯...我還需要什麼？哦！一雙雪靴。”

Bucky眼巴巴地看著Steve穿梭徘徊在整個服裝區。感覺就像他打定主意要看過每一件衣服，即使那樣他可能也不會滿意。

“我覺得我應該少拿了什麼東西，”他說。

“先看重點，怎麼樣？”Bucky說。“其次，你還有時間可以再回來看的，這不算什麼大事。”

“好吧...我們來看看傢俱吧！哦！我需要尿布和嬰兒奶粉還有奶瓶.....”

他繼續列出一大串各式各樣要買的物品，都是Bucky完全陌生的詞彙，直到他開始發暈、精神渙散。一個小寶寶怎麼會需要這麼多有的沒的玩意兒？他和Steve從來沒有這麼多的東西，不僅僅是孩子的時候，更別說嬰兒時期了。真他媽的地獄，甚至他們三十年代第一次搬到一起住的時候，他們那間小屋裡也沒有那麼多傢俱。

當他詢問，他試著提供Steve建議：他認為哪個嬰兒床更好、哪個五斗櫃更適合他們的嬰兒房、和嬰兒床有搭配嗎？也許他應該選另一張嬰兒床？

在他們終於選購完畢準備離開，他要Steve暫停一下，讓他們可以去入口附近的星巴克，儘管他真正需要的是比咖啡更強的東西。

“謝謝你和我一起來，Bucky，”當他們一起把東西裝進車裡時Steve說。

“我不覺得我有幫到什麼忙，”Bucky說。

“不，你有。你真的幫了很大的忙，相信我，謝了。”

Bucky還是半信半疑，但Steve看起來很高興，非～常的開心。好吧，對他來說那就是最重要的事了。  
 

❤

 

在他把摩托車從停車位挪出來之前，手機鈴響引起了Steve的注意，所以他關閉引擎，把手機從口袋裡拿出來。他出門在外時通常不會接電話，除非打來的人是Bucky，但當他發現那是Ashley的號碼，Steve立刻在屏幕上戳下通話鍵。

沒有聲音。

“Ashley？？”

“是的，對不起，”她喘著氣。“宮縮”。

“宮縮！？”Steve復述。

“有可能是假警報嗎？”

他的書裡提到很多有關假警報的事 - 儘管嚴格說起來這不歸他管，他仍會盡可能的閱讀他能到手的一切資訊。事實上，他剛剛在圖書館又拿了幾本書。

“不，這絕對不是 - - 啊 - 噢！”

一陣尖銳的恐慌感擊中Steve的腹部，但他並沒有花時間去平復它。很快的，這感覺被被翻湧的興奮之情所取代。

“ 呃噢。”Ashley喘了口氣。“剛剛來了一陣大的。相信我，絕對不是假警報。”

是時候啦！它要發生了，就是現在。

“我知道我應該打電話給機構，讓Melissa和你聯繫，但是 - ”

“不不，沒關係，”Steve說。“我很高興。妳感覺還好嗎？”

“現在嗎？我很好。下一陣宮縮到來的時候別問這個問題。”

她邊說邊笑，但Steve可以聽出她聲音裡的緊張。

“有什麼我可以做的嗎？”他問。

“你會過來醫院，是嗎？”

“是的，我會在那裡跟妳碰頭，除非妳想要 - “Steve猶豫了一下， “除非妳需要我過去接妳。”

他騎摩托車，但他可以叫輛出租車在她的公寓那邊等他們。他不知道他是否應該參與這麼深，但她在電話裡聽起來是那麼年輕又害怕，如果她需要他的幫助，他不會讓她獨自面對。

“不，我自己沒問題。我在醫院跟你見面就行了。”

恐慌再度湧上。她覺得他會進去待產室嗎？他知道現代很多當爸爸的都這樣做，但那是因為對象是妻子或女朋友。當Ashley生產當下，他可不想待在產房。萬一他看到不該看的東西該怎麼辦。

“妳想要我去 - ？我的是說，我並沒有打算進產房。”

她再度笑出聲，伴隨著一點喘息 - 八成又宮縮了。

“過來打個招呼就行了。然後你可以在等候室等待。知道你在大廳，等寶寶一出生就會接手她的一切會讓這事情更容易點。”

鬆一口氣，Steve也笑了。

但是當他抵達她的病房，她看起來很絕望。她的臉色蒼白而緊張，而且她就一個人在那。他其實並不想逗留，但當收縮開始的時候，她呻吟著抓住他的手。如果他就這樣放她一個人然後跑掉，那感覺實在太有違良心，所以他留下了，全程待著。

起初，他試著說些鼓舞人心的話，但她給了他一個痛苦的笑容，並說：“你不必這樣。”所以從那之後，他只是提供他的手，讓她在需要的時候緊緊抓住，或是在她要求時給她遞杯水。他只是堅若磐石地待在她身邊，看都不看一眼護士們在底下那邊忙活什麼。

當宮縮開始一陣接一陣，幾乎沒有間歇的時候，Ashley看著Steve，仍然因為剛剛那一陣收縮而呼吸沈重。

“我跟他們說過，一等她出生就把她抱走。我想 - ”

她說不下去，她的聲音因為情緒激動而卡在喉間，Steve將她的手包在他的雙手之間。

“我覺得那會容易點，”她繼續說。“你知道，如果我沒看過她的話。”

這讓Steve覺得很傷心，但他無法與她爭辯。他點了點頭，然後忍不住抽了抽臉頰，因為又一個宮縮猛的襲來，而Ashley的手像一隻老虎鉗那樣用力夾住他的手指。

“真他媽的！”

一等陣痛過去，她用眼尾瞄著Steve。“抱歉，不是故意那樣詛咒。”

“妳在開玩笑嗎？”Steve抓著她的手打趣地搖了搖。“我待過軍隊，什麼髒話沒聽過。妳可以放心大膽盡情幹樵好唄。”

Ashley的笑聲又被另一波宮縮打斷。

之後沒多久，醫生出現了。當她看到Steve在房間裡，她的眉毛猛的挑起，但她不置一詞。她迅捷俐落的動作讓Steve感覺自己在那有點礙手礙腳，但Ashley似乎可以讀到他的想法 - 他開始假想是否該禮貌性地退場 - 那麼，有醫生在這裡，也許我應該到外面去等...她攫住他的手，略顯狂熱地看著他。

“你不想在這裡嗎？如果有一天她問起她出生的狀況？你要告訴她你在大廳裡嗎？”

她是對的，哇！光想到以後可以跟孩子分享這樣的回憶，Steve就忍不住微笑。

Ashley翻了翻眼睛。“哦！我的老天爺啊！你比我母親還糟糕。你是不是邊看 **Hallmark*** 的廣告邊哭哭？”

 

**Hallmark* - 美國專賣嬰幼品的大廠牌。**

 

Steve笑出聲，這就是為什麼他在Ashley身邊不會感到尷尬。他可以和她開玩笑 - 也許是因為她從來沒有試圖和他調情，也或許他們之間其他方面的聯繫更為重要。

她露出齜牙咧嘴的痛苦表情，Steve打破了自己設下的限制，朝著床腳看過去。Ashley的腿用馬鐙支撐著 - 感謝老天，綠色的手術布單從下腹一直蓋到膝蓋上 - 現在醫生正專注凝視著布單後的景象。 **（譯者：也就是說Steve啥都看不到，好險！XD）**

醫生說：“我想我們可以準備開始用力了。”

Ashley看著Steve，顯然正在努力保持冷靜。

這痛苦的時刻長的幾乎無止境。Ashley使勁推，鼓足力氣，而Steve在這漫長的掙扎中越來越擔心。他臉上一定是寫滿了擔心憂慮，因為Ashely放開手然後捶了他肩膀一下。

“嘿！別那樣，”她說。“第一個嬰兒通常需要比較長的時間才生得出來。”

當然，Steve在書上讀過，但經歷這整個下午就很容易忘記這件事。

醫生打斷他們， “好啦！現在給我一個大的推動，用力！”

Ashley全身緊繃，竭盡全力，直到她的臉脹成鮮紅色，發出一聲比哭叫更像是戰嚎的嘶喊。

“太棒了！”醫生鼓勵她。“非常好，再來一次！然後我們就可以看到肩膀了。”

肩膀？！？！這意味著寶寶的頭已經出來了。Steve迫不急待想要去看，但他不行。就算他能放開Ashley的手 - 考慮到她抓得死緊得程度，他很懷疑 - 他也不想在這個時刻棄她不顧。

她發出另一個聲嘶力竭地大喊，這次真的比上次還艱難地用力，然後，醫生抬頭對Steve微笑。

“是個男孩。”

Steve怔住。“什麼？”

她在這最後一次使盡全力的努力之後力竭躺倒回床舖，但聽到醫生這麼說，她也抬起頭。“一個男孩？”

這時護士已經把嬰兒包起來，把他帶出房間，Steve甚至都還沒機會看他一眼。他情不自禁向門口走了幾步，然後轉身看著Ashley。她疲憊不堪又如釋重負地攤在枕頭上，汗濕的頭髮捲曲貼在她的額角。

“沒關係，”她的嗓音粗糙沙啞。“和他一起去。”淚水在她眼眶打轉，Steve猶豫了一下。她發出一個帶惱意的噓聲。“快去，我很好。”

Steve衝進了大廳，瘋狂地環顧四周，直到發現護士穿著淺粉色手術衣的身影。他趕緊跟上，跟在她身後一起走進一間看起來不太像育嬰室反而很像實驗研究室的房間，儘管裡頭有十幾輛配有空塑膠嬰兒床的小台車。

當護士看到Steve時，她不好意思地笑了一下。“我很抱歉這麼快抱著寶寶離開，但Ashley有特別交代 - ”

“是的，她有告訴我，”Steve很快接話。他略顯尷尬地比了比寶寶說。“我可以 - ？”

她的笑容變深。“當然！”

Steve伸出手臂，護士小心地把包裹著寶寶的毯子放進他懷裡。寶寶在他的手中輕若無物。Steve低頭看著寶寶紅通通、皺巴巴的小臉蛋，一陣迅猛的情感如狂風暴雨在他內心爆發。

“我可以坐下嗎？”

“天啊，對不起。我該給你一張椅子，這種感覺足以壓倒一切。來吧！”

她帶領他走進隔壁房間。Steve走得很慢，免強把視線從寶寶的臉上移開，看了一下他所處的房間。角落裡有一張搖椅，它的椅墊還鋪著塑膠鋪蓋，但Steve感激萬分地坐進去，然後移動手臂調整成一個更舒適的姿勢。這個動作足以喚醒寶寶，他在毯子裡扭動小身體，然後又再次睡過去。Steve全神貫注地看著，著迷不已。

“你想和他單獨待幾分鐘嗎？”護士靜靜地問。“我可以 - ”

“不！”Steve迅即回應。“呃...不用，沒關係。我想我需要所有能用得上的協助。”

“不，你做得很好。你以前這樣做過嗎？”

Steve回憶起抱著Bucky的妹妹那一刻，那像是上輩子的事情了。

“嗯...很久以前。”

他很想剝開毯子檢查小寶寶的每一寸 - 他的小胳膊和腿 - 但又不想讓他受涼。

“他好小。”

“呃...其實他挺大隻的，我們馬上會幫他秤重，就會得到一個確切的數字。然後再給他洗個澡！我敢打賭他超過八磅。我想他決定提早報到是件好事，否則再等下去這次生產可能會更艱難。”

更艱難？Steve簡直難以想像。

注視著寶寶，Steve有點訝異他覺得異常陌生。或許是因為他一直在期待一個女孩兒？

“嘿，小傢伙，”Steve低聲說。“很高興見到你。我是你爸爸。”

這些話引發另一波情緒的狂潮。也許護士在提議的時候他應該讓她離開，因為他可能會在任何一刻開始嚎啕大哭。 **（譯者：哦哦哦！你這內心敏感的傢伙！）**

“這個小可愛的名字是什麼？”

Steve甚至沒有意識到他開始搖晃搖椅，但現在，他僵住了，從高興得發暈中猛然驚醒。

“我不知道。我們原本以為這是一個女孩，所以我完全沒有預想男孩的名字。”

“沒關係，”護士說。“你不需要現在下決定”。

在Steve有機會仔細思考這件事情之前，他手掌上的毯子突然變得潮濕溫暖。護士趕著把寶寶從房間抱出來，都還沒來得及幫他包上尿布，現在，毯子和Steve的手指都被浸濕啦！

Steve小心翼翼地起身，暗自祈禱他的襯衫不會全部被弄濕。“呃...我想我們這裡需要一點清理。”

“哦？”護士的眼睛瞪大了。“啊喔！對不起！”

“沒關係。”

“來吧。”她轉身朝那間像研究室的房間走去。“如果我們要把他清理乾淨，讓我們照正確流程來走吧！順便給他秤重。他可能會因此大哭喊叫，不過等都弄好之後我們可以讓他舒舒服服地躺下吃點東西。”

秤重之後 - 八磅，七盎司 **（譯者：將近四千公克，算滿大的哦！）** \- Steve原以為護士會清理寶寶，然而她出聲指揮Steve來做這件事。

“你得開始習慣了，”她揶揄。

這比想像還要困難，尤其是要在這小小身軀渾身濕噠噠、滑溜溜的時候用合適的力道抓住他，但，他喜歡看著寶寶用力踢腿，以及胡亂揮舞手臂的方式，即使在洗澎澎的全程他一直憤怒地尖叫。

在Steve幫他包上尿布，放在乾淨溫暖的毯子裡裹起來，他的哭聲漸漸變小，當Steve最後在他長著毛茸茸金色短髮的頭頂，戴上一頂可愛得過分的針織小帽子時，連嗚咽聲都消失了。

當護士拿來一個小瓶子，帶他們回到先前那個房間安頓在搖椅上進行他的第一餐時，他完全安靜了。

當寶寶使勁吮吸著奶瓶，Steve目不轉睛地看著，沈醉其中。他身體的每個部分都在運動著：睫毛顫動，胖胖的手指張開又握緊，雙腿在毯子內輕輕踢踹。在他喝光瓶子裡的奶水然後睡著之後，他看起來更迷人可愛了。即使Steve把空瓶拿起放到一邊，他的嘴巴也還無意識地吮吸著。他的眼球在薄薄的眼皮底下微微移動。他的小手在每個指關節處都有一個完美的小凹窩。

苦樂參半的情緒在心底蔓延。他想到他的母親。她可能從來沒想過她會成為祖母。即使固執如Steve，在別人說他不能做某事時依然故我的Steve，他也害怕自己因為健康的問題永遠不可能有孩子。然後，有那麼一刻，他想到Peggy - 他第一次放任自己去想像，如果能跟她分享這一刻會是怎麼樣。

不過，即使這些令人憂傷的念頭都不足以破壞他的好心情。他很激動、無與倫比的快樂。特別是寶寶現在正依偎在Steve胸前，就像他知道那是他所屬的地方。

 

❤

 

Bucky用一個聽起來幾乎接近咆哮的聲音接起電話。

“該死的你到底在哪裡？我餓死了。”

“我恐怕你得自己做晚餐了，Buck。我很抱歉，不過 - ”

“你在哪？”

“這就是我想告訴你的，”Steve笑著說。“我在醫院。寶寶提早出世了。”

電話裡長時間的沉默。

“Bucky？”

“蛤啊？”

Bucky的聲音現在聽起來完全不一樣，他的飢餓已經被丟到一邊去了。

Steve的心裡洋溢著幸福。

“是個男孩。”

“什麼？一個男孩？”Bucky笑了起來。“我以為超音波圖片說這是個女孩。”

“我想他們漏看了一些東西。”

“漏看了？噢...可憐的孩子......”

“不是啦！Bucky，他很完美。你不會相信他有多麽嬌小可愛。我覺得他很小，不過以嬰兒的標準來說他似乎算很大。我抱著他，餵他吃奶，還幫他換尿布。”

Bucky透過電話在Steve的耳邊發出了嗯哼的聲音。

“所以...有多糟糕？”

“那沒什麼，一點也不糟糕。只是尿濕而已。”

“不，我的意思是，到底多小？如果他們都能漏看....”

“耶穌基督，Buck。”

Steve大聲抗議，但連他自己都忍不住覺得好笑而溢出一疊愚蠢的咯咯笑聲。

“拜託別再胡扯，行唄？我不想談論我兒子的老二。”

老天啊！Steve一點也不想在他第一次大聲討論他兒子的事情時，是以這個做為話題好吧！不過，也許這其實沒那麼糟糕，與Bucky打屁開玩笑實在是太久遠以前的回憶了。

笑聲漸歇，Bucky說，“你很快樂，是嗎？”

“是啊！他真～的很令人驚奇，等不及讓你看看他。”

“我很為你高興，恭喜。”

“謝謝，”

Steve看著他的手錶。十五分鐘前，護士把寶寶帶走，去做一些標準測驗之類的東西。他們現在該回來了吧？

“對了，他們打電話給我的時候，我正好在騎車。所以...你能來接我們嗎？我的意思是說，來醫院。”

“現在嗎？”

“不是，明天。他們希望留他過夜。”

“我猜也是。幾點過去？”

“我不知道。你明早打給我好嗎？”

一個漫長的停頓，Steve不禁擔心他是不是要求太多了。畢竟，Bucky並沒有自願參與這件事。

終於，Bucky出聲回答。“好。”

“衣櫃裡有一袋尿布。我原本打算打包，但寶寶提早來了 - ”

“沒關係，”Bucky說。“我會拿一些帶過去。”

“帶上汽車座椅。”

“沒問題。還有嗎？”

“我想差不多了...嘿！他們回來了。”

“誰回來了？”

“護士和小寶寶。”

Steve穿過大廳迎上他們。護士對他微笑，但寶寶在搖籃裡睡著了。他大概壓根沒有注意到Steve沒有跟他過去那裡。也許現在要他認識他的爸爸還為時過早。

“嘿，他叫什麼名字？”Bucky問。

“我不知道。之前很容易就決定女孩取名Sarah，但現在我不知道該叫他什麼。”

“你會想出來的。”

“我希望，”

Steve把手機從嘴邊斜斜拉開，靠在寶寶耳邊低聲說，

“嘿，伙計。我希望測試不錯。我在和Bucky說話，你會喜歡他的，他和我們住在一起哦！”

Steve的耳邊傳來Bucky的竊笑聲。

“你在和寶寶說話嗎？”

“是啊，怎樣？我們本來就應該對嬰兒說話。不然他們要怎麼學講話？”

“你聽起來像一個導遊。”

“喔饒了我吧！”Steve說。“我是新手上路。”  
 

❤

 

第二天早上，一名護士從Ashley那邊帶來了一個信息，她要求與Steve談談。這讓Steve緊張起來，萬一她改變了主意該怎麼辦？

他一走進病房，Ashley就翻了翻眼睛說。“你可以放一百二十個心。”

“什麼？”

“你的憂慮都寫在你臉上了，”她說。“你很害怕。放心吧！我不會要他回來的，我保證。即使我想 - 我先聲明，我並沒有 - 我們昨天已經簽了所有的文件。他完全是屬於你的。”

Ashley轉頭看著窗外，很長一段時間沒有說話。Steve在床尾旁踱步。他不想表現得不耐煩，但他渴望回到寶寶身邊。

當Ashley終於出聲說話，她的嗓音寧靜憂傷。“我沒看見他。”

“你想...？”Steve不知怎的有點害怕。如果她看到他，肯定會改變主意的。他小小的臉龐、小巧完美的手指。“我知道你認為這樣會比較好...但，你想見見他嗎？”

她立刻搖了搖頭，嘴唇緊抿成一條線。“我只想知道他是不是都好，他是不是 - ”她停下，再次搖頭。

“他很完美”。情緒波濤衝刷過Steve，內心的情感持續增長，他們之間因為寶寶的牽扯有點複雜，但感激之情勝過擔憂。“他毫無疑問地非常完美。”

她點了點頭，瞪著她自己的腿。

Steve向自己承諾過會更好地抒發他的情緒 - 為了寶寶，他必須學會面對。他必須更誠實地談論自己的感受，而不只是說出他的想法而已。

他靠近她的病床，就在那個她生產時他站過好幾個小時的位置。然後他執起她的手，她驚訝地抬頭看著他。

“我不會告訴妳不要擔心他，”Steve說，“因為我相信妳會的。我不能保證我是完美的家長。但是我會盡我所能做到最好。我會竭盡心力照顧他的，我保證。”

很明顯地，她眨眼抑制流淚的衝動，Steve緊緊握住她的手。

“謝謝妳，”Steve真誠地道謝。“說什麼都無法表達我的感激之情，謝謝妳把他給我。”  
 

❤

 

Bucky盯著手機裡Steve寄給他的寶寶照片。說真的，Bucky不覺得那張皺巴巴的粉色小臉有什麼可看的。當然，他很可愛，但所有的嬰兒都很可愛，因為他們是嬰兒嘛！而且又很小。Bucky不想要任何人 - 特別是Steve - 知道，他其實很喜歡嬰兒。他隱約的憶起當他還是個孩子時，常常在某個小寶寶身邊打轉。那些回憶模糊不清，但其中肯有嬰兒就對了。 **（譯者：我猜這個寶寶大概是Rebecca）**

然而，對這個寶寶，他真的不知道該做何感受。他不知道自己會不會因為這個孩子進入並成為Steve生活的重心而不高興。內心的某一部份認為，如果他真的覺得不高興，那整件事可能會更容易些。至少他能確定到底是什麼讓他感到如此不安。但Steve顯然非常開心，而Bucky並不會對此感到不妥 - 因為這是他一直想要的 - 讓Steve開心。

他決定把自己複雜的心情甩一邊去，他得趕快打包Steve要的東西，所以他走進嬰兒房，把寶寶的袋子準備好。他從衣櫃裡把它拿出來並打開。裡面已經有幾件物品，而Steve給他發一個長長的清單，詳列了他要Bucky帶的東西。

他拉開五斗櫃的抽屜。他們在Target賣場逛街時買的寶寶衣物把所有的抽屜都塞得滿滿的，顯然Steve竭盡所能地購入各種各樣粉色和紫色色調的東西。Bucky把它們都挖出來，抓起他能找到最接近藍紫色的東西，還有一些黃色的。他知道帶寶寶回家不需要給他穿那麼多衣服，但至少Steve可以選擇。然而，Steve買的唯一一雙雪靴是金屬紫紅色，所以他也只能聳聳肩，把它一塊塞進包包裡。

當他離開時，他克制自己不要哀怨地看公寓最後一眼。他甚至沒來得及享受單獨擁有Steve的最後時刻，因為他不知道那是他的最後機會。他回想起前一天早晨，他出門的時候向Steve道再見。也許他沒有預先知道也好，否則他可能會忍不住脫口說出什麼愚蠢的話，讓自己陷入無法收拾的境地。

他把寶寶袋和汽車座椅拿到公寓停車場，進了車。他在那裡坐了一會，遲遲沒有開車上路。他搖搖頭，對自己難以接受這件事感到羞愧，他最不想讓Steve看到的就是自己為難的模樣。他深呼吸，然後發動汽車。

當他抵達醫院，他給Steve發了個短信： ** _我到啦！我該去哪？_**

只隔了幾秒，Steve就回覆了。 ** _產科病房。我會在走廊裡見到你。_**

當Bucky接近產科病房時，他突然感覺自己的心跳開始加速。他的心臟大力跳動敲擊著胸腔。他對於去見Steve感到緊張，就好像Steve現在在某種程度上是個完全不同的人。同時，讓他更緊張的是即將遇見小寶寶。為與一個出生才一天的寶寶會面而感到緊張簡直荒謬，但他真的緊張。

他一把產科病房搖擺的門推開就看到Steve。Steve轉身露出燦爛的笑容。

“嘿，”Bucky打招呼，盡可能放鬆語調。

“Buck。”Steve幾乎是用跑的越過走廊，給了他一個擁抱。Bucky回抱他。他像往常一樣呼吸，Steve那天顯然沒有盥洗，但他的氣息仍然很好，讓Bucky迷醉。他隨即鬆手，害怕自己再不放手可能就會捨不得放開。

“所以，那 **小** 傢伙在哪兒呢？”他問。他對Steve做了個狡詰的表情。“不好意思啊，我沒又想提那件事喔。”

Steve邊笑邊搖頭，然後翻了個小小的白眼。他用大拇指往他身後比了比。“在那邊，他現在睡著了。”Bucky跟著他穿過大廳，Steve往一個房間門口歪了歪頭示意他在這裡。

“呃，我的司機來啦！”他悄聲對一個護士說。

她對他笑了笑，回答說：“回家時間到囉～”

當他們走到唯一被佔用的塑膠小嬰兒床旁，在Bucky的注視下，Steve小心翼翼地抱起了寶寶。Bucky感到那股捲縮在他胃裡的緊張感更加激烈了。Steve把他微微捧起向Bucky展示，“他在這裡。”

Bucky瞪著那張有點扁的小臉，不確定他該做什麼回應，但Steve似乎並沒有期待任何評論，他只是一臉慈愛地看著寶寶。他的表情讓Bucky想到卡通人物，會從眼睛彈出愛心的那種。 **（譯者：Bucky內心戲好豐富，雙眼冒心的Steve笑死我。）**

Steve轉身往護士正等待的更衣處走。他把寶寶放下，轉向Bucky。“你帶了衣服？”

“呃，是的，”Bucky把一直拿在手中，被忘得差不多的包包交給他。

Steve打開它，開始把東西都拿出來。“噢！不！”他低嘆。

“怎麼了？我忘了什麼嗎？”

“我完全忽略這件事。我沒有買任何男孩的衣服！這些全都是粉紅色的！！”他一臉驚恐地把桃粉色雪靴拉出來。“為什麼我買了粉紅色的這個？！？”

Bucky忍俊不住，Steve瘋狂地把所有的東西一股腦從袋子裡抓出來 - 黃色的連身衣上帶著彩虹，紫色的上衣有著獨角獸圖案...“ **噢** 噢噢噢不不…”他整個懊惱。

Bucky瞄瞄一旁臉上快要掛不住微笑的護士。“別這樣，Steve。那個不想在孩子身上強加性別角色的傢伙到哪去啦？”

“蛤？”Steve說，抬起頭。

“他是個小嬰兒，他不知道他穿什麼。”

“但其他人都會以為他是個女孩。”

“其他人？他只會穿著這些衣服回家。假如這真的那麼困擾你，你可以再買一雙雪靴嘛。”

Steve搖頭。“對，當然。我只是，我不知道。抱歉。我只是以為我準備好了，結果他提早報到了，我手邊什麼都沒有然後.....”他尾音漸弱，看起來無助又茫然。

Bucky為他心疼，同時又鬆了一口氣，他不是唯一一個還沒準備好面對這件事的人。實際上，這一瞬間讓他擺脫自己困惑的情緒，因為他只顧著擔心Steve。“我今天下午可以出門一趟，去買你需要的東西。”

“真的嗎？我不想讓你花一整天的時間都在幫我跑腿。”

“  _Steve_ 。”Bucky白了他一眼。

Steve笑了。“好吧。謝謝你，Buck。”他轉過身面對寶寶，開始幫他穿衣服。護士對Bucky露出讚許的微笑。

“我認為這顏色挺適合他的，”當寶寶全副武裝完畢，最後套上粉色雪鞋時，Bucky打趣道，“跟他粉紅色的小臉相配極啦！”

當他們準備離開醫院，天空開始飄起細雪。Bucky要Steve在門口等著，他快速跑過停車場去拿車。當他把車靠人行道停好，Steve鑽進後座。他耐心等待Steve再三檢查確保他正確地扣上了汽車座椅。

“好的，我想我們準備好了，”他說。

“你確定？我們不趕時間。”

“我確定，”他用典型的Steve式語氣斬釘截鐵地說。他低頭，對著懷裡的寶貝低語，“我們要回家囉～”

他們在行駛中的頭幾分鐘都很安靜，寶寶也沒有發出聲響。Bucky從後視鏡瞄著Steve。他的視線一秒鐘都沒離開寶寶。“你有沒有很失望？”Bucky問。

“什麼？”他抬起頭。

“就...結果不是女娃...你可以老實告訴我。”

“喔...”他又低下頭凝視寶寶，嘴角勾起。“並不會。我很高興。我已經愛上他了，完全淪陷。”他的語氣帶著明顯的顫抖，就像他正用力忍著流淚的衝動。Bucky點點頭，但沒再回應。他覺得他現在說什麼Steve八成都聽不到。

當他們回到他們住的公寓大樓時，Bucky拿起裝著寶寶物品的袋子，Steve只需要抓穩汽車座椅。他們搭乘電梯抵達所屬的樓層，Bucky跟在Steve後頭，他輕手輕腳地在穿越走廊，就像他擔心一點小小的震動就會打擾寶寶的睡眠。

當他們終於進入公寓，Steve直奔沙發。他把汽車座椅放下，解開寶寶身上的安全繫帶。他在沙發落坐，將寶寶放在膝上，輕柔地脫去小腳上的雪鞋。

“你想要來點咖啡還是什麼嗎？”Bucky問。

Steve搖頭，一點抬眼看他的意願都沒有 - 他的注意力完全被他臂彎中的寶寶所吸引。Bucky猶豫不決地在周圍徘徊，不確定他該怎麼辦。這實在很傻，但他感到沮喪 - 彷彿從現在開始，Steve都會忽略他的存在。就在他決定放棄退回房間那一刻，Steve呼喚他。“Bucky，快來和我們一起坐。”

他有一瞬間的遲疑，但，這是他想要的，不是嗎？他走過來，慢慢地坐下。

Steve抬起頭。“你想抱他嗎？”

他的緊張瞬間歸位。“我？”

Steve低聲輕笑，“當然是你。不然還有誰在這？”

T'Challa幫他打造的新手臂輕巧靈活，比舊的那隻更舒適好用。它很靈敏，但同時也非常強大。他可以用它做很多危險的事。一個小嬰兒是他迄今處理過最脆弱的事物，而他不知道他是否準備好嘗試。

他低頭看著自己的手，喃喃道：“如果我傷到他怎麼辦呢？”

“我相信你，”Steve說。

Bucky記得以前曾經抱過嬰兒，不過，那差不多是一百年前的事了。他搖頭，但Steve用那雙澄藍的大眼全心信任地看著他，就像他渴望看到Bucky能與寶寶有所聯繫。他意識到，先前他一直擔心Steve會因為寶寶而以某種方式忽略他，這樣的擔憂無疑是毫無必要。即使他從未開口，然而眼前很明顯的是：Steve想和他分享這個經驗，不排除他。“來吧，Bucky，”他敦促。

Bucky伸出雙臂，Steve小心翼翼地把睡著的寶寶移到他手上。他是如此嬌小又精巧。他出生在這世上只有兩天，現在他在躺Bucky懷裡。這是一種很奇妙的感覺，他現在明白，為什麼Steve一直用那種驚嘆不已的神情盯著他。寶寶在整個交流中保持沈睡。他不在乎現在是Bucky抱著他，他也不會認為Bucky不值得抱著他，他完全是張白紙，沒有任何成見。

“哇，他真的很小，”他低聲說。他把自己的小指頭輕輕放進寶寶的手掌心，寶寶反射性地握起。幾分鐘後，Bucky覺得是時候把他還給Steve，儘管他其實一點也不想放開，但，當他向Steve示意時，Steve搖搖頭。

“再抱他一會兒，”他說，然後對Bucky露出柔和寬慰的微笑，Bucky翻了翻眼珠，但也忍不住笑了起來。  
 

❤

 

“Steve？”

“我在寶寶的房間，”Steve回應。

Bucky穿過大廳，走進嬰兒室，Steve剛好把寶寶的尿布脫下來。Bucky皺了皺鼻子。“噁。”

Steve吃吃笑，“你也曾經是一個小嬰兒，Buck，你也曾經得換尿布。”

“是沒錯，但我已經擺脫那些啦！”他笑出聲。

Steve大翻白眼。“哦！是嗎？我怎麼記得你七歲那年在某次棒球比賽時尿濕了褲子，然後你還哇哇大哭。”

“完全不知道你在說什麼，”Bucky回嘴，雖然他確實記得。

一等Steve換掉了髒尿布，Bucky立刻靠近。寶寶目不轉睛地盯著他，他也看回去。“他為什麼這樣盯著我？”

“新生兒其實不太看得見，Bucky。他可能只是朝這個方向看而已。而且你靠得很近。”

Bucky把身體挪開。“嗯...他絕對正在盯著我看。”

Steve微笑。“我想他大概覺得你很有趣。”

“為什麼？”

“為什麼不呢？”他把乾淨的尿布扣上。“嘿，我在想...我們今天晚上可以叫外賣。你來選。”

“我可以下廚弄點什麼來吃，”Bucky說。

“我不認為冰箱還有足夠的食材。”

“喔...我可以去買。”

“那太好了，不過...或許明天？現在，我覺得如果點外賣會比較快，因為我快要餓死了。”

“沒問題，你確定你沒有想吃什麼嗎？”

“我確定。只要多點一些就是了。不過現在，你能幫個忙在我淋浴時看著他嗎？我會把他放在汽車座椅上。你不必做任何事情。”

Bucky看了看寶寶。“嗯...好啊…”他拖長尾音。他不太想，但他看得出Steve需要一點時間喘口氣。

“謝了，Buck。我會很快的。”他拍拍Bucky的手臂，朝浴室走去。

Bucky把汽車座椅拿到客廳，放在扶手椅上。他坐進沙發，拿出手機開始點他們的食物。當他完成後，他打開電視，就在那時，寶寶開始哭泣。他馬上把電視關掉，但是哭聲沒有停止。“該死的。”他站起身，探頭看著寶寶脹成紅色的小臉。“拜託，別哭啦？”他請求。然而寶寶當然不予理會。

他猜想是不是因為Steve離開，把他留給Bucky所以他才在哭，於是Bucky退出房間，躲到門後，讓寶寶看不見他。他等待哭聲停止，但沒有。他嘆了口氣，回到房間。“啊哈，真是的。”他彎下腰，小心翼翼地抱起寶寶，讓他躺在血肉的那隻手臂上，他立即停止哭泣。Bucky揚起一邊眉毛，“你認真的，小鬼？”小寶寶再次盯著他。他無奈嘆氣，開始輕輕地從一邊到另一邊搖晃著，直到寶寶閉上眼睛。 **（譯者：這整段都莫名蠢萌...）**

一聽到淋浴的水聲停止，他就馬上把寶寶放回汽車座椅，把自己扔到沙發上，擺出一副懶洋洋的姿態，期望那讓他看起來不曾離開過沙發。下一秒，Steve就出現在客廳，只在腰上圍著一條大浴巾。“他還好嗎？”他問。

“他很好，”Bucky回答，努力不盯著Steve閃著水光的胸肌。

“不好意思，我不是說他跟你待在一塊不好，只是...我好像聽到他在哭。”

“是啊！他有，不過他剛剛停下來了。嬰兒就是如此捉摸不定。”

Steve走到扶手椅旁，彎腰看著寶寶。Bucky的視線無法克制地追隨他身上未擦乾的水珠，從光滑優美的背肌滾落，消失在低低掛在臀部的浴巾。要命的是Steve在他面前把浴巾又拉緊了些，於是布料完全貼著他的翹臀，更凸顯了圓潤的線條。Bucky不得不拿出全副意志把眼光拔開，否則Steve轉過頭時就會看到一個流著口水的他。

“Steve，他沒事。看在老天爺的份上，去找些衣服穿上。食物很快就會到了。”

“好吧，好吧。”

Bucky內心有一半猜測Steve離開時，寶寶會再次哭泣，但他沒有 - 他完全陷入熟睡。當Steve穿好衣服回到客廳，他把寶寶送上嬰兒床，及時在食物抵達時轉回客廳。

Bucky再次打開電視機。他們邊吃邊看，這部電影描述一個男人，必須緊急將一架飛機迫降在哈德遜河中間，他看得入迷，直到電影結束他才發現Steve已經睡著了，他手上還拿著空盤子。

Bucky不確定是否應該叫他起來去床上睡，或者乾脆就讓他睡在沙發上。但是當他站起來收拾碗碟時，Steve醒了。“哦，對不起，”他喃喃道。“我一定不小心睡著了。”他用手掌掌根揉著眼睛。

“Steve，你不必為這個道歉。去睡吧！”

“我去檢查一下寶寶，然後就回來幫忙。”

“沒門，我可以處理幾個碗好吧！”

“我只是不想讓你覺得你現在得做更多家務事。我還是可以做我該做的那一半。”

Bucky搖搖頭。“你簡直不可理喻，你知道吧？蛤？”

Steve把頭倒回沙發，又閉上眼睛。“我是認真的，Buck，”他打著哈欠說。

“睡覺啦！”，他抓住Steve的手臂，拖拉推攘，直到Steve終於從沙發上爬起來。然後他把他推到門口。“去去去。”

“好啦...這就去...晚安，Buck。”

“晚安。”

在Bucky清理了廚房之後，他決定拖地板。然後他走進浴室，把裡頭也清理一遍。他真的不介意在這方面多分擔一點額外的工作，如果這意味著能幫得上Steve。  
 

❤

 

Bucky從被子下伸出手，摸索著他的手機。找到之後把它拿到眼前，瞇眼看著屏幕上顯示的時間 5:23。他呻吟著翻滾過身，把枕頭抓起蓋在頭上試圖壓住耳朵。不幸的是，雖然那聲音很細微，但他仍能清楚聽到每一個聲響。他坐起來，抬手揉了揉臉，然後把腳放在地板上，穿過走廊進到客廳。

他發現Steve正在客廳跺步，抱著寶寶輕搖著從客廳這一頭晃到另一頭，寶寶正在尖叫，Steve試圖安撫，但看起來沒啥用。當他發現他時，他給了Bucky一個抱歉又痛苦的表情。

“對不起，Bucky。我不知道怎麼了。”

“也許他餓了，”Bucky說。

Steve低頭看看正扯著嗓子嚎啕的寶寶，臉上出現恍然大悟的神情。

“沒錯！你可能是對的，我一直試著固定在每天早上六點給他喝奶，但我猜這對他來說並不奏效。他現在想要。”

“你去拿奶瓶的時候我可以抱著他，”Bucky伸出雙臂。Steve越快的把奶瓶弄好拿來，哭聲就會越快消失。

Steve抬起頭。“當真？你確定？”

“沒錯，把他給我。”

“好的。抱歉。”

“別擔心，”

Steve把寶寶交給他，然後快步衝入廚房。Bucky走到沙發旁坐下。寶寶的哭聲減緩變小了，Bucky驚訝不已，奇怪的是，他似乎有某種使寶寶冷靜下來的能力，或者寶寶知道食物已經在路上？

當Steve帶著泡好的奶瓶回來時，寶寶幾乎沒有發出聲音。他揚起一邊眉毛納悶地看著Bucky，然後坐到他身邊。“真的很抱歉吵到你，”他靜靜地說。

“沒關係。”

“可我知道你喜歡在休假的時候睡覺。”

“沒事，Steve。嬰兒哭了，這沒什麼大不了的。”

Steve並不相信，但他把奶瓶遞出來。“你想餵他嗎？”

Bucky把他的金屬手臂從裹著寶寶的包巾下抽出來，拿起奶瓶。“好吧，先聲明，我只是怕我把他還回去的時候他又哭起來。”

Steve的不高興地嘟起嘴。“太好了，我自己的兒子討厭我。”

“他不討厭你，”Bucky說。“但是你能怪他偶爾想跟我一塊鬼混嗎？想也知道會很讚。”

Steve笑了起來，“嗯，我想你這顆大頭對他而言很有吸引力。”

他們一起相視而笑，然後同時安靜下來。這個時間，沒有什麼車輛經過他們公寓樓下，大多數人還在睡夢中，在清晨的這個時分，總有種超現實的靜止感。這不是Bucky習慣醒來的時間，而且他已經用光了失眠的份額啦！他感到眼皮漸漸下垂，於是甩了一下頭讓自己清醒。他的目光停駐在Steve身上，這傢伙正一臉慈祥、憐愛萬分地凝視著寶寶貪婪吸吮奶瓶的模樣，他伸出手溫柔地拂過寶寶毛茸茸的頭頂。

Bucky胸口猛地收緊，他移開目光。

他不記得他上一次看到Steve這麼開心的樣子是什麼時候。也許是因為他的記憶有時還是坑坑窪窪，也或者那一刻從來沒有發生過。他很高興Steve能開心，但當他再次抬眼，Steve的微笑變成了一個擔心的皺眉。

“我得儘快幫他取個名字。我不能一直繼續叫他’那個寶寶’。”他歎氣。

Bucky努力忍住一個哈欠，但仍然在他說話的時候從旁洩出。“你不需要現在做決定。別讓自己為此心煩。”

Steve把頭後仰靠在沙發上。“我根本沒時間好好思考這個，感覺我想的都不是很合適。你覺得他看起來像叫做什麼名字的人？”

Bucky要怎麼想出一個與才兩週大的人的個性相匹配的名字？他能理解Steve的沮喪。“說真的，我一點想法也沒有，抱歉。”

“不，沒關係。”

於是他們又安靜下來，一起低頭看著寶寶吃奶。Bucky飛快地將他漫長生命中曾遇過的傢伙們的名字默想一遍 - 當他還是個孩子時、長成一個青少年、戰爭期間。但沒有能讓他覺得這就是Steve兒子的正確名字 - 一個適合小小美國隊長的名字。喔！就是這個，Bucky笑了。

“叫他Cap Junior **（譯者：小隊長？2333）** 怎麼樣？”

“哈，”Steve諷刺地說。“我才不叫他Cap Junior。”

“要不然，CJ。”

“不要。”

“嗯，好吧，是你要問的，”Bucky說，假裝一副義憤填膺地模樣。

“更何況，現在你才是美國隊長。”

Bucky翻了翻眼球搖搖頭。對他而言，Steve永遠是美國隊長。

“那.... Robert怎麼樣？“Steve說。

Bucky聳了聳肩。

“不好.... David？”

“嗯...David還可以。”

“還可以？那... Nicholas？”

Bucky做了怪臉。“你當真？”

“我就知道。我想的都不好。”

“不會啊！我覺得你有抓到某些重點，比如說聖Steve會把兒子取名... **聖Nicholas***...”

Steve瞇眼，用力戳戳Bucky的肋骨。“很好笑。”他投降般嘆了口氣。“好吧！我想我可以叫他Junior。目前。”

Bucky點了點頭。“行。”

不久，寶寶喝完了奶，Bucky把他交給Steve去拍嗝。他在餵他的時候感覺很好，不過，拍嗝可能被吐一身他可是敬謝不敏。（ **譯者：真的，寶寶剛喝完奶真的很容易吐...）**

“我要回去再睡幾個小時。”

“好的。謝謝，Bucky，再次抱歉。”

Bucky搖搖頭。他知道他無法說服Steve他真的不介意，事實上，連他自己也沒有料到，他竟然能如此平靜地接受這一切，甚至覺得安然自在。他跌進枕頭堆，迅速沉入夢鄉，寶寶的名字還在他腦海中浮沈，像一個夢想的碎片。

 

***Bucky拿Steve跟他想把寶寶取名Nicholas開玩笑。Saint Steve - Saint Stephen聖斯蒂芬，基督教第一位殉道者； Saint Nicholas - 聖尼古拉斯，四世紀時基督教聖徒＆主教，耶誕老公公的前身。**

❤

 

突然響起的哭泣聲將Steve從沈睡中驚醒。他跳下床，衝進隔壁房間，希望在尖叫聲吵醒Bucky之前安撫Junior，但是Steve才抱起他，從嬰兒床旁轉過身，就看到了Bucky，睡眼惺忪地站在門口，深色頭髮亂蓬蓬地。

“對不起，”Steve說。

Bucky只是搖了搖頭。

Steve把Junior輕輕地放在他平常幫他換尿布的五斗櫃上，但是他的尿布是乾的，奇怪，Steve瞥了一眼書架上的小鐘，發現離他給Junior最後一瓶睡前奶然後把他哄睡的時間才過去一個小時多一點。

把Junior的睡衣重新穿好，Steve把他抱在胸前，開始前後搖晃。

Bucky的聲音還帶著濃厚的睡意，“我覺得他餓了。”

“餓了？”Steve說。“他剛才吃過。”

Bucky聳了聳肩。“他聽起來很餓。”

“你在說什麼？”

“我也不知道。我只是覺得他餓了，”Bucky穿過房間，低頭看著還在大聲尖叫的Junior。“試試也不會怎樣的，對吧？”

“好吧...抱他一下，好嗎？我去弄奶瓶。”

“沒問題。”

當Bucky離開嬰兒房，Steve正坐在客廳沙發慢慢旋轉著奶瓶。Bucky幾分鐘後才發現他。然後...毫無懸念，當Steve把奶瓶瓶嘴放到Junior嘴唇旁，他立刻停止尖叫，拼命地吸吮起來，用前所未有的速度幹掉了那一瓶奶。

“我就猜他餓了，”Bucky說。

“我想也是，”Steve承認。“但你是怎麼知道的？”

Bucky的頭顱向後歪斜，他張嘴打了個超長的哈欠，聳了聳肩，把身體更深地陷入沙發墊。

“不，說真的，Buck。你怎麼知道他餓了？他在睡前才剛喝掉一瓶，而且是全部喝光。他不應該這麼快又餓了，至少不應該像這樣餓到狂哭。”

“也許他進入快速生長期？”

Steve低頭看著Junior的臉。他現在正睡得一臉安詳。Steve可以把他放回小床，然後回去繼續睡覺，但他沒法放棄搞清楚Bucky怎麼會知道該怎麼做的念頭。

“怎麼了？”Bucky問。“他現在很好。”

“我只是不知道你是怎麼知道的。”

Bucky一臉茫然又有點尷尬。“呃...他的哭聲聽起來不太一樣。那只是一種感覺。”

“一種感覺？見鬼的那是什麼意思？”

Bucky的表情緊繃起來。Steve並不想表現的這麼暴躁。他伸出一隻腳，用腳趾輕輕磨蹭Bucky的腿。Bucky惱怒地瞪了他一眼，但是他的示好奏效了，Bucky臉上不舒服的緊張感漸漸消散。

“聽著，我沒法解釋。有時候我就是感覺到了，就像我知道什麼搞毛了他。就像剛才，我只是知道他餓了。”

“好吧...所以他的哭聲聽起來不一樣，”Steve納悶。“哪裏不一樣？”

“我不知道。”

“更大聲？更尖銳？”

Bucky投降般舉起雙手。“我告訴過你，我不知道，我真的沒法明確的指出來。”

Steve嘆了口氣。嫉妒是愚蠢的，但他克制不住。Bucky比他更了解他的孩子？他低頭看著Junior蓬鬆的頭髮。他長長的睫毛在他柔軟圓潤的臉頰上投下一絲陰影。Steve想要給他最好的 - 這渴望勝過一切 - 但他甚至沒法弄清楚寶寶的基本需求。

“嘿，別這樣，”Bucky說。他把手放在Steve的肩膀上，這是Steve現在需要的安慰，比他自己願意承認的更加安撫他。“別露出那種表情。你做得很好。”

“可是-”

“不，沒有可是，”Bucky說，從沙發上爬起身。“沒錯，我會說 **寶寶語** 而你不會，那又怎樣？我會在這裡翻譯，直到Cap Junior學會說英語。”  
 

❤

 

Steve要求Bucky在回家的路上順便去一趟超級商場，因為他們公寓裡的糧食已經彈盡援絕啦！之前Steve總是會確保他們的食物櫃補給充足，但最近這總是被忽略，每次都要等到用掉最後一丁點食物，他倆其中一個人才會用最快速度去附近商店補給。

當他準備去結帳時，他經過一籃堆滿廉價兒童玩具的桶子，他停步。裡頭有鬆軟的泰迪熊 - Cap Junior差不多有一百萬種這樣的玩具 - 柔軟好捏的布球、積木，還有一個看起來像隻醜陋大鯊魚的手搖鈴，銳利的牙齒不規則地從絨毛表皮冒出。大多數人可能會覺得這對嬰兒來說太可怕了，但出於不知名的原因，Bucky確信Cap Junior會為此瘋狂。此外，鯊魚也有不公平的聲譽，他們不是真的那麼壞的生物。

他拿起手搖鈴試探地搖了搖，站在他旁邊的一個男人奇怪的瞟他一眼。他瞪了回去，然後把手搖鈴扔進他的推車裡。

當Bucky回到家，Steve和Cap Junior都攤在客廳地板上。Cap Junior仰躺著，Steve拿著一個柔軟的玩具在他眼前逗弄他，一邊輕柔地對他說話。一般來說，Bucky總是緊緊壓抑著他對Steve的感情，但每隔一段時間，他心底的防衛總會鬆懈。尤其是當看到Steve如此輕鬆愉快地躺在地板上，然後在他走進房間時對他咧嘴笑著，那讓他胃裡的蝴蝶翻翻起舞。他迅速克制自己，也坐到地板上。

“嘿！看看我這有什麼，”他歡快地說，拉出鯊魚手搖鈴。

“那是什麼鬼？”Steve說，但Junior一看到它，小臉馬上就亮了起來。

Bucky被逗笑了，忍不住在Junior搖晃手搖鈴時搔搔寶寶肥敦敦的小短腿。“他喜歡它。”

Steve也笑了起來，搖了搖頭。“你們都很奇怪。”

“我認為“奇怪的”你的意思是“你認識的最好的人””。

Steve露齒微笑，“是啦！你說得沒錯。你今天過得怎麼樣？”他問。

“挺不錯。我教Wanda如何把我鎖喉。萬一發生任何事讓她失去魔力，她需要用傳統的方式。”

Steve看起來有點震驚。“這是一個聰明的想法，但是...你沒事兒吧？”

Bucky揚起一邊眉毛。“我說我教她如何做。並不意味著她可以真的把我鎖喉，你這笨蛋。”

Steve笑出聲，“好吧，小心點。她很快會搞清楚該怎麼做的。”

“那倒是真的，”Bucky說。“對了，我給咱們帶了熱狗做晚飯。對不起，我不是個很好的廚師。”

“不要抱歉。我才對不起，我們公寓裡現在沒有任何東西。我完全忽略要買東西這件事。我們今天下午有一個兒科醫生的預約，老天，你想不他有多挑剔！你知道我什麼都吃的，還有，謝謝你跑了趟去買雜貨。”Bucky聳肩。“不，”Steve爬起身，也盤腿坐著。“我知道你打掃，多幫我做了很多事，你以為我沒注意到。但我有，謝謝你。”

Bucky再次聳肩，感到一絲難為情。

Steve輕推他。“你騙不了我的，Buck。”

Bucky知道他實際上已經騙了Steve很久，有關他對他的情感。“你會很驚訝的，你超級遲鈍，”他開玩笑地說。

“不，我才沒有。”

“嗯哼。”他把自己從地板上推起身。“我要開始準備晚飯了。”

他很快就把晚餐弄上桌，在Steve把Cap Junior送回嬰兒室睡覺時就都準備妥當。當他們一起坐下吃飯，Steve開口，“我得趕快幫他想個名字。當我承認他還沒有名字，你該看看兒科醫生臉上的表情，就好像我是個超級失職的家長。”

“你不是失職的家長，Steve。不管怎麼說，他有名字 - Cap Junior。”

Steve假裝沒聽到。“我的中間名怎麼樣？Grant？”

“你不能叫一個嬰兒Grant。”Bucky說。“這是個男人的名字。”

“他有一天會是個男人，”Steve說。“那就是男人如何得到一個男人的名字。”

“我還以為你不認同刻板性別角色。”

Steve給他一個“你煩死了”的表情。

“你可以叫他Roger。Roger Rogers。”他竊笑。

“Bucky，認真點！他需要一個名字。Eugene怎麼樣？”

Bucky做了個鬼臉。

“Barry？”

“Barry！這比Grant差得多。”

“取個愛爾蘭名字怎麼樣？比如說Fergus？”

Bucky瞪著他。Steve翻了個白眼。“它沒那麼糟糕好吧！”

“所以你承認這很糟糕。你想給你的孩子一個糟糕的名字。”

Steve沮喪地嘆氣。“我只是想不到任何我喜歡的名字。”

“嗯，我還是喜歡Cap Junior。”

Steve沒有回應，而Bucky有點擔心Steve在生氣了。當Steve拿著空盤子站起身時，Bucky抓住他的手腕阻止他。“對不起，”他低聲道歉。

Steve的眼神軟化了。“Bucky，我沒有對你生氣，我只是在想名字的事，事實上這件事原本都不讓我煩惱的，直到我們今天去了兒科醫生。現在...我只擔心我的猶豫不決會傷害他。”

Bucky討厭看到Steve對此感到不安。他想好好教訓一頓那個臭醫生。“Steve，沒有一件你為那孩子所做的事會傷害他。你一直做得很好，完美的名字很快會到來的。”

Steve低下頭，用手指旋轉著叉子。“你這樣想？”

“我確定。而當那一刻到來，你會很高興你沒有把他取名Fergus。”  
 

❤

 

Bucky走進洗衣房時，Steve正在把洗好的衣服從洗衣機移到烘乾機。

“你訂了更多的書嗎？”Bucky在洗衣機上頭放下一個包裹。“這是給你的。”

“沒有，我還沒完成上一批的閱讀。”Steve設定好烘乾機的時間，然後拿起包裹。以它的大小來說，這挺重的。“我也好奇裡面是什麼。”

“我知道一個準不會錯的方式來搞清楚，”Bucky一邊說著一邊走出了洗衣房。

Steve跟著他回到廚房，把包裹放在櫥櫃上。他好不容易找到了剪刀 - 從錯誤的抽屜裡，因為Bucky總習慣把它們隨手放 - Steve把包裝膠帶剪開。箱子裡面裝了好幾個扁平長方形的禮物，那精緻的包裝顯然是專業級的，最上層放了一個淡藍色的信封。

Bucky越過Steve的肩膀瞄了一眼。“誰寄來的？”

“我也不知道。”Steve拿起信封抽出卡片。它的正面是一張古典嬰兒鞋的照片，就是那種你會留訊息給自己的空白卡片。Steve立刻認出了Sharon的筆跡：我聽說你決定領養，只是想讓你知道，我有多為你高興。你會是一個很棒的爸爸。

“所以...是誰？”

“Sharon”。

回應他的是一片寂靜，Steve轉身一看，Bucky已經離開了廚房。

Steve打開第一件禮物，裡面是一套非常柔軟的藍色睡衣。另外兩份禮物分別是兩本圖畫書。Steve翻開書本，裡頭的故事看起來都很甜美可愛，插圖也都很漂亮。看得出來Sharon很細心在準備這份禮物，但實際上，這只是更證明了Sharon對孩子的了解程度如何：Junior早就已經長超過那套睡衣的尺碼 - 他只有在最初幾星期塞得進新生兒尺寸的衣服 - 而，在他夠大到能看這些書還要等好幾年呢！當然，Steve自己在決定這樣做之前對孩子也沒有什麼真正的瞭解，所以...這並不代表她不認真。

在Junior從小睡醒來之前，Steve坐下來準備寫一張感謝函做回覆。但是當他坐在那張空白紙張面前時，他一點也不知道該說什麼。她送這禮物是不是有什麼含義？她只是想恢復聯繫？還是後悔分手？Steve現在對除了他兒子以外的任何關係都不感興趣。他沒有時間專注於其他人，更何況，他確信Sharon並沒有改變主意 - 她的職業生涯對她很重要，那是她的選擇。

他決定公事公辦來寫這封信。畢竟，Sharon在她的小卡也沒有寫太多什麼。Steve會誠摯地感謝她為Junior提供的禮物，但他不會在裡頭留下任何私人的訊息。

但他完成的第一份草稿看起來就像是三年級學生寫的，如此僵硬而公式化。他把信紙揉成一團，扔到廢紙簍裡。當Bucky從走廊走進房間時，滿出廢紙簍的紙團們碰到Bucky的腿在彈到地板上。

Bucky揚起一邊眉毛，看著Steve。“寫作魂作祟？”

“我只是不知道為什麼她要送Junior禮物，”Steve抱怨。“你認為她為什麼這樣做？”

“我怎麼會知道？”

“少來，你總是很清楚女人在想什麼。”

“哈。”Bucky走進書房，臀部倚在書桌的邊緣。“如果我曾經對女人暸若指掌，我也都已經忘光光啦！”

Steve嘆了口氣。“我只是搞不懂。”

“也許她就只是想送你東西。”Bucky聽起來有點著腦。“這不就是一般人在別人家有新生兒的時候做的事嗎？”

“是啊，但是這是什麼意義？她是想要復合嗎？”

“那是你要的嗎？”

“ 不，”Steve反駁的如此之快，連他自己都感到驚訝。

“很好，”Bucky說。“那我猜她想怎樣都無所謂了。”

這讓Steve停頓下來思考了一下。“我想你是對的。”

“所以你可以給她寫一封措辭有禮的感謝函，就像你母親教你的那樣，然後把這件事丟一邊去。”

此刻，Bucky正在微笑，每當Steve對一些並不複雜的事想得太多然後開始鑽牛角尖時，他總是露出這種微笑。

“好吧，”Steve說。“這我做得到。”但當Steve拿起他的鋼筆，就聽到Junior叫喚的聲音。“我想...我晚點再來做好了。”

“我可以照顧他，如果你想要的話，”Bucky說。“你就可以完成你的信。”

“你不介意？”

Bucky瞪了Steve一眼。“這是我提議的。”

“好的，謝了，”Steve說。“非常感謝。”

Steve試圖把注意力放在他的信上面，但他的思考在發散。他不應該渴望與Sharon復合嗎？如果他們倆之間可行...但不，事實是，他們倆並不適合對方。Steve希望有一天能擁有一個真正的家庭 - 結婚，也許給Junior添個小妹妹，但那並不是Sharon想要的生活。

Bucky帶著Junior回到房間，他看起來好像很睏，正在用他圓滾滾的小拳頭笨拙地揉著眼睛。

“嘿！伙計，”Steve說著，然後從椅子上起身。“午覺睡得挺不錯？”他彎下腰吻了一下Junior的額頭。

“我以為你想寫你的信，”Bucky說。

“我稍後會做。” **（譯者：只想跟老公和寶寶一起玩的Steve....）**

 

❤

 

Bucky今天在工作上有個漫長的一天，他正試著盡快把碗洗完，這樣他就可以攤平在沙發上，看一部搞笑電影或電視節目，然後早早上床睡覺。他把一個還滴著水的鐵鍋遞給Steve - 那是他們用來煮意大利麵醬的鍋子 - 然後開始刷洗過濾湯勺。Steve用擦碗毛巾擦乾鐵鍋，Bucky注意到他在看到鐵鍋左邊還殘留著橘色的醬汁時做皺了皺臉。

“我不覺得你這樣洗乾淨了。”

Bucky聳聳肩。

“可以再洗一次嗎？”Steve說。

“你不能用毛巾擦掉嗎？”Bucky說。

“呃，才不要，這樣很噁心。”

Bucky嘆氣。“好吧，不需要為這個歇斯底里。”他從Steve手上抓起鐵鍋，把它丟回水槽裡。

“我沒有歇斯底里。我只是不想要臟鍋。”

“那你為什麼不自己來洗？如果我洗得很差的話。”

“我從來沒有說過你洗得很差，Buck。”

“你最好是啦！”他從Steve手上扯過毛巾。Steve看起來像是要說些什麼，但改變了主意。然後他又張開嘴巴，停住，再次閉上嘴。

Bucky吐氣噴息， “又怎麼了？”

Steve皺眉，“你應該拿一條乾淨的毛巾。那一條已經很油膩了。”

Bucky在內部辯論說，，他是否可以打擾他  
他們旁邊櫃檯上的嬰兒監視器發出了警報聲。Steve已經把他的手放進了肥皂水裡。“別擔心毛巾，”他說。“可以麻煩你去檢查一下Junior嗎？”

Bucky把毛巾隨手扔在地板上 - 反正髒了 - 顯然，他知道這會讓Steve著腦，然後走出廚房。對他來說，這絕對不是美好的一天。他決定不要看電視了，他應該直接上床睡覺，等他從Cap Junior身上得到一個甜蜜簡短的擁抱之後。

他走進嬰兒室，隨即轉身直接走出去。他回到廚房。“呃...Steve...？”

Steve從他的擦洗中抬起頭。“怎麼啦？”

“那兒有...呃... **屎** 啊…”

Steve嘆了口氣。“好吧，我等會就過去。”

“我覺得你最好現在就來。”

Steve把鐵鍋放回水槽，然後給了Bucky一個隱含火氣的瞪眼，不過他還是擦乾雙手，跟著Bucky回到Cap Junior的睡房。當他看到裡頭的混亂時，即使是Steve也猶豫了。“哦！我的老天爺啊！”

“是的，”Bucky說。

這是一個溫暖的夜晚，所以Steve只幫Cap Junior穿了一件T恤和尿布。不知怎的，他弄開尿布而且設法擺脫了它。糟糕的是，他拉肚子了。看起來他對此非常不高興。Steve走向前。“嘿，嘿，小傢伙，沒關係的。”他拍拍他的頭，然後回頭，用懇切祈求的小狗狗眼神看著Bucky。

Bucky嘆氣，也走向前。“好啦...你需要什麼？”

Steve立刻進入狀況。“這裡，你抓住他的胳膊把他抬起來，我會拉著他的腿。然後我們把他帶到浴室。”Bucky按照指示進行，但忍不住做出嘔吐的模樣。“像你這樣的超級士兵不能處理一點嬰兒便便？”Steve調侃。

Bucky陰鬱地嘿嘿笑。“哈哈，一點大便。”他抓起Junior，盡可能讓寶寶遠離他的身體，他們笨拙地沿著大廳走到浴室。整個過程中Cap Junior不斷發出嘶聲裂肺的尖叫。

Bucky扶著他靠在浴盆旁邊，Steve拉過蓮蓬頭將水灑在他身上，然後開始進行Cap Junior今晚的第二次洗澡。一等他坐在溫暖的水池裡，他的哭聲就漸漸消失，當Steve用橡皮鴨子逗他的時候，他終於露出可愛的笑容。

Bucky離開讓他倆繼續，當他把床單等拿過來浴室丟在地上，他看著他腳邊那一堆床上用品。“我說...就別清洗了，我們直接把這堆東西丟了吧！”他提議。

Steve也看著被弄得髒兮兮的床單床墊，臉上露出思考的表情。Bucky知道他討厭浪費。他們以前從來不會把錢浪費在任何地方。最後，他同意把床單丟棄，但是認為保潔墊可以搶救。當Bucky彎腰挑揀床上用品時，他說 “讓我來吧！Bucky，”。他把Cap Junior從澡盆中抱出來，裹上大浴巾。“請你陪Junior坐一會兒，等我把床單鋪好？”

Bucky點點頭伸出手臂。他把他帶到客廳裡，窩進沙發。他沒有打開電視機，只是靜靜地坐著，Cap Junior很快就睡著了，胖嘟嘟的臉頰壓在Bucky胸前。Bucky盯著他。“你這小傢伙怎麼能搞出這麼一大團混亂呢？嗯？”他低聲說。Cap Junior的眼珠在眼皮底下轉著。Bucky把他暖呼呼、還帶著濕氣的小小的身體抱得更緊。至少，他得到了他想要的擁抱。

Steve出現了，“他的床準備好啦。”Bucky點頭站起來，小心翼翼地不要弄醒他。他看著Steve把乾淨的尿布包在他身上 - 確認包得好好的 - 穿上新的睡衣。他把他放進小床，親了親他的額頭。“請，不要再這樣做囉！”他低喃，聲調中帶著明顯的笑意，然後他們靜靜地離開了房間。

Bucky幫忙把一些床上用品放進垃圾袋裡，在Steve開始清洗還能挽救的物品時把垃圾拿去丟。當他回來時，他靠在洗衣機旁，溢出一聲痛苦地呻吟。Steve瞟了他一眼，然後忍不住開始咯咯笑了起來。Bucky給了他一個萎彌不振的眼神。

“Steve，我還沒準備好要笑！”

Steve笑得更大聲了，Bucky也忍俊不住。他們笑了一陣，Steve好不容易冷靜下來，他認真地看著Bucky，那專注的眼神讓他不自在地挪動雙腳，轉頭盯著地面。

“謝謝你所有的幫忙，Bucky。我不知道誰能夠自己做這個事情。我不知道只有我自己的話我能不能做到。”

Bucky抬起頭。“你當然能行。你可以隨時隨地做任何你真正想做的事情。”但他也對所有的一切心存感激。

“不管怎樣，我很高興你在這裡。”Steve回答。

“我不敢相信在經歷過剛剛的屎事之後我還這麼說 - 我也很高興我在這裡。” 

 

❤

 

現在Cap Junior已經能夠好好坐著 **（譯者：差不多四個多月大。）** ，Steve打算去Target買一把高腳椅給他用。Bucky跟著一道去了，橫豎他剛好休假，而且沒什麼別的事好做。然而，Steve花了很～長的時間決定哪張高腳椅最好，Bucky很快就對他決定跟來感到後悔。

“呃，這很無聊欸，”他抱怨。他認為Cap Junior非常同意他說的話。Bucky把他從賣場推車附加的座椅裡抱起來。“來吧，老弟，讓我們找找看有沒有什麼好玩的。”他告訴Steve他們要去哪裡，Steve點點頭，仍然忙著檢視眼前陳列的各式高腳椅。

所以，Bucky和Cap Junior在滿是玩具的通道遊晃。他們發現一大堆可愛的動物玩偶，Bucky盤腿坐在地板，讓Cap Junior坐在他的膝上。當Steve終於找到他們時，他們正在玩毛絨玩具恐龍。“吼吼 - ”，Bucky做出怪聲，然後用一隻蓬鬆的雷克斯暴龍對Cap Junior搔癢。

Steve嘴角噙著笑意：“我從五十碼遠的地方就可以聽到他的笑聲。”他選的高腳椅子盒子以一種尷尬的角度從推車前部伸出來，當他把車推向過道時，差點把幾個芭比娃娃從架子上打了下來。他把盒子豎直，小心翼翼地轉動推車。

“你有超級士兵聽力，”Bucky說。“他克制不住，我讓他很開心嘿嘿。”

就像要佐證Bucky的話一樣，Cap Junior放出一個高頻率的尖叫聲。Steve皺眉， “我們該走啦！”他傾身把Cap Junior從Bucky的膝蓋上抱起，把寶寶的身體轉過去檢查褲子背面是否有灰塵，然後拍了拍他的屁股。Bucky翻了個白眼，伸出手臂讓Steve抓住然後把他從地板上拉起來。

“不好意思，不過如果沒有帶上雷克斯先生，我想我們走不了，”Bucky調侃，“他找到一隻最像爸爸的玩具啦。”

Steve給了他一個諷刺的假笑。“把它放進推車吧！”他把Cap Junior放進推車附的寶寶椅，Bucky把柔軟的暴龍玩具擠在他旁邊。

當他們準備離開，Bucky被一個明亮的彩色盒子吸引，上頭寫的品名是 ‘動力沙’。“哇！看看這東西，”他說。Bucky發現像培樂多黏土這樣能刺激觸覺的東西和一些能緩解壓力的小物品對他的恢復非常有幫助。每當他與治療師會面時，她總會在桌上放很多類似的物品給他用。然而他以前從沒看過動力沙。

Steve轉身看看Bucky正在看什麼。“我不認為這個適合寶寶，他還不夠大，Bucky。”

“我知道，是我有點想要。”他把東西放回架子，覺得自己有點蠢，但Steve伸手阻止他。

Steve以一種溫柔得能沈進Bucky皮膚裡的方式向他微笑，讓他感到無比暖心。他希望這感覺不會反應在他的臉頰上。“把它放進車裡，”Steve說。

那天晚上，Steve請Bucky幫忙看著Cap Junior，讓他能出門來一趟迅速的短跑。Steve和Bucky花了很長一段時間組裝那張高腳椅，現在寶寶正高興地坐在上頭，靠在桌子旁目不轉睛地盯著Bucky，他正在打開動力沙。

他將內容物一股腦全倒在塑料托盤上，觀察動力沙從原本包裝的塊狀漸漸融散的樣子。他抓起一些沙子，讓它在手指之間流瀉，然後形成不規則的形狀。它柔軟而光滑，有時他只是需要這樣的東西來幫助他放鬆。事情現在已經好很多了。很多時候 - 特別是有Steve在他身邊的時候，他會感覺那個舊日的自己再度回歸，有時甚至好幾天都不會想到他過去在九頭蛇的日子。但有時候，他會毫無理由的焦躁不安，這時他就得找方法讓自己轉移注意力。

他看了一眼睜著滾圓的眼睛盯著他的Cap Junior。他伸直手臂，顯然也想打沙沙。“抱歉啦！伙計，如果我讓你玩這個，你可能會吃它，那我就麻煩大啦！”Cap Junior皺起眉頭，Bucky笑了笑。他抓起滿手沙子，擠壓著，然後讓它落在托盤上。他的指尖顫抖，看著沙子從金屬手指縫隙滑落。他最後再撥了撥沙子，然後抱起Cap Junior把她帶去客廳。

“啊，在這裡。”他坐進沙發，把寶寶放在他的腿上。拿起當天買的蓬鬆恐龍。Cap Junior的眼睛亮了起來，立刻開始咯咯發笑，當Bucky開始做出搞笑有趣的聲音並用玩具給他呵癢癢時，笑聲變得更響亮。他的笑聲富有傳染性，Bucky忍不住跟著咧嘴而笑。“你真是可愛爆了，”他說。“但是，可別告訴Steve我說過。” **（譯者：這是要維持某種硬漢形象嗎？XD）**  
 

❤

 

在戰前的閒暇生活，Bucky就喜歡音樂和跳舞，而最近，他受到現代音樂的強烈吸引。之前當他在羅馬尼亞的時候，他一直處於生存模式，像音樂這樣的嗜好並不重要。但是現在，他的生活已經穩定下來 - 儘管Steve突然有了一個小寶寶 - 他也記起了更多回憶，他再度對這一類的事情感興趣。

然而他實在是落後太多了，Sam很積極的推薦歌曲和樂手給他。Sam說，過去十年的音樂大多不怎麼樣，但是Bucky大量地聽取，有時他也會偏離Sam認為的好音樂。對他而言最有意思的是，現在有很多歌詞裡頭人們會直截了當地把事情唱出來，直白到令人不敢相信的地步。某晚，當他在清理晚飯後的殘餘，他很確定他正在聽的那首歌裡面唱的全部都是屁股屁股屁股。

不過旋律非常棒，他跟著哼唱並且搖擺，Cap Junior坐在他的高腳椅上饒富趣味地看著他，這時Steve走了進來，一臉驚恐地跑到寶寶身邊。他伸手把Cap Junior的耳朵摀住。“Bucky！！！”

“什麼？”他問，滿腹困惑。

“你不能在寶寶面前播放那種東西！”

Bucky噴笑，“Steve，就連你都幾乎聽不懂他們在唱什麼鬼好吧！我不覺得他會被一首關於屁股的歌曲永久傷害。”不過他還是從善如流地把音樂關掉。

Steve把手從Cap Junior的耳朵拿開，寶寶抬起頭看著他，Bucky打賭那可愛臉蛋上的表情絕對是指責。Steve伸手摸摸寶寶柔軟的頭毛。“可能吧...”他說，“你沒有什麼比較適合孩子聽的歌嗎？”

Bucky拿起手機，滾動他正在聽的播放列表。“我也不確定...我還沒有全部聽完這些...沒辦法確定這裡面是不是有關於性的。你知道，現代的流行音樂幾乎都會扯到性呢！Steve。”

Steve再次摀住Cap Junior的耳朵。“噓 - ”

Bucky翻了個大大的白眼。“我會請Sam幫忙弄一個適合寶寶聽的播放列表，行吧？”

Steve點了點頭。“謝謝。”

所以，三天後，當他再次在廚房洗碗，聽的就是新的播放列表。Steve把垃圾拿去樓下丟，Bucky知道每次他去倒垃圾時總是順便和老朋友Miller夫人閒話家常，所以Bucky抓住機會與Cap Junior找點樂子。他正在播放一首，Sam說是最近很熱門的一部兒童電影的主題曲，他真的很喜歡這首歌。他克制不了隨音樂搖擺的慾望。他抓著Cap Junior的手，揮舞著它們，讓它們隨節奏打拍子，他自己則隨著樂曲大聲唱歌。Cap Junior興奮地咯咯笑，Bucky開始表現得更搞笑。他在高腳椅周圍旋轉奔跑、跳舞、唱歌，並在經過寶寶面前時對他擠眉弄眼。 **（譯者：太歡樂啦！！！）**

當他發現Steve站在門口，瞪大眼驚訝地看著他時，他停下腳步。

“我只是......”他試圖解釋。他知道他並沒有被抓到做什麼壞事，但這感覺就像是。然後Steve開始笑。他彎著身體，雙手落在膝蓋上，以Bucky從未見過的方式開懷大笑。Bucky通常不會臉紅 - 那是Steve的事情 - 但他確實感到一股暖意爬上他的後頸。他走回水槽。“知道嗎，這都是你的錯，Steve。如果你讓我繼續聽那些屁股歌曲，這事兒就不會發生。”

“我很高興我沒有，”Steve笑嘻嘻地說。他伸手戳了戳Bucky的背，然後轉身把Cap Junior從他的高腳椅上抱起來。“來吧，伙計，洗澡時間～”他把寶寶環抱在臂彎，抓起他一隻小手握在手中，就像在跳雙人舞一樣，從廚房這一頭搖晃到另一頭。

“你還是個可怕的舞者，”Bucky調侃。

Steve大笑，“而你還是很棒的。”

他抱著寶寶跑跳地穿過房間，Bucky在他身後皺眉。然而，Cap Junior的笑聲讓他忍不住勾起嘴角。他把音樂轉大聲，因為他真的很喜歡這首曲子，絕對不是他想讓寶寶在洗澡時也能享受音樂，絕對不是。

 

❤

 

Steve帶著Junior在水族館開門前二十分鐘就抵達了，希望能夠錯開人潮，然而水族館前面的廣場早已擠滿了等候的人群。有幾十組帶著幼童和嬰兒車的家庭。他們應該都有同樣的想法：盡可能的讓孩子們多參觀一些。大多數的家庭只對他們自己感興趣，沒有人注意到Steve和Junior，更別提認出他是誰了。

當大門開啟，有一大堆人排隊等著要租借水族館提供的後背式嬰兒背帶，Steve大步穿過熙攘的人群。他之前就在網路上詳細閱讀過水族館的規定 - 這裡不允許娃娃車進入。這沒什麼大不了的 - 反正他也不喜歡把Junior放進這些公用背帶的念頭。他不是偏執狂，但一想到有那麼多小孩都用過這些背帶，上頭一定爬滿細菌他就受不了。所以他昨天出門買了一個嬰兒背帶，讓他可以小傢伙背在胸前。他喜歡用這樣的方式背著Junior，當他累了的時候，Steve可以把他轉過來面對自己，讓他睡在他胸前。

起初，Junior並沒有注意到魚。他睜著圓滾滾的大眼好奇地觀察人群，但當Steve停在澳大利亞區巨大的水族箱前面時，海龜們引起Junior的好奇 - 那些有著長而彎曲脖子的奇怪生物。他開始揮舞雙臂，高興地咯咯笑。

“對不起，小傢伙，但你不能養牠們。”

Junior發出沮喪地尖叫，胖胖的小拳頭搥在玻璃上。

Steve輕輕抓住他的手。“嘿，輕一點，動物們不喜歡這樣。”那之後，Steve小心地保持與每個水族箱之間的距離。

對Junior來說一切都是那麽迷人有趣：不僅是動物，水族箱中遍佈的假岩石、懸掛其上的珊瑚、海草都很有意思。Steve注視Junior的時間比看魚和海龜長多了，但他也覺得很愉快。

他們站在短吻鱷的水族箱面前 - 還是長吻鱷？Steve沒法透過人群看清標牌 - 此時附近有個嬰兒開始哭泣，Steve望向他左側，看到一個父親慢慢蹲下，讓他的妻子可以把背後正在哭鬧的寶寶從背帶中抱出來。

Steve突然感到孤單。在他周圍的遊客都是一組組的家庭：母親和父親在一起同心協力，在熙熙攘攘的人群中照顧他們的孩子，確保他們的安全。並不是說如果Junior開始哭泣的話他自己無法處理，也不是貪圖方便，而是知道有人能夠始終如一地在那裡幫忙照護，那感覺令人安慰。當然，Steve有Bucky的支持，不管怎樣，他知道他永遠可以指望Bucky，但事實上是，他已經倚靠Bucky太多了。如果Steve已婚擁有家庭，那將完全不同，會有人能與他共同分擔親職、與他一起做決定，而不是半強迫的來幫忙，儘管在這件事情上，Bucky其實都是主動來幫他。

Junior發出一個不爽的聲音，在背帶裡扭動，還蹬了蹬他胖胖的小短腿。他很煩躁不耐，而，誰又能責怪他呢？因為他的視線全都被深藍色的嬰兒背帶擋住啦！澳大利亞展區擠滿了人群，Steve決定從裡抽身，等之後人少一點時，他們還可以再回來觀賞其餘的展品。

即使他們擺脫了擁擠的人潮，Junior還是抱怨不休，所以Steve把他從背帶中抓出來，用一隻手臂環著他。空蕩的背帶懸在他胸前，讓他覺得有點蠢，但如果拿在手上更麻煩，所以他決定置之不理。

他們進入一塊頗為黑暗的區域，裡頭豎立了很多根從地板一直頂到天花板的透明管子，管子裡頭充滿了水，散發著詭異的藍光。每隔一段時間，就會有一團氣泡從其中一根管子冉冉上升，伴隨著咕嚕嚕的水聲。Junior朝管子的方向揮舞雙臂，他的身體突然往前傾斜，Steve趕緊抓住他，以免他掉下去。

“你想去看泡泡嗎？”

當他們足夠接近時，Junior伸出手，用手掌拍擊管子。Steve沒有阻止，Junior應該不至於打破管子，而且裡頭沒有動物會被驚擾。當一個巨大的氣泡從Junior眼前飄過，他笑了，發自肺腑的愉快笑聲，然後再次砰砰拍著管子。當第二個泡泡出現時，他發出一個快樂的尖叫聲。Steve摸出手機，趕在下一個泡泡通過之前設置好相機，用視頻捕捉Junior興奮歡樂的笑聲。

儘管他們是來這裡看魚，卻花了這麼多時間在這裡看泡泡似乎有點奇怪，然而Junior很開心，所以他們在那兒整整站了十分鐘，讓Junior敲打著管子，瘋狂咯咯笑，Steve試著將整個過程拍下來，儘管拍起來效果不太好，因為實在是太暗了，而且因為Junior不停晃動，他實在沒法穩住手裡的手機，但，至少聲音很清晰 - Junior在每次泡泡經過時捧腹大笑的聲音以及喜悅的尖叫聲。

Steve想過把視頻發給Bucky，然而最後還是把手機塞回口袋裡。他不想成為那些認為每個人都有興趣觀看自家孩子視頻或照片的家長之一。

下一個展廳裡有一座巨大的開放式水族箱，遊客可以沿著環形走道低頭欣賞裡頭繽紛的珊瑚礁。Steve特別喜歡龐大的魔鬼魟，牠們展翼游水的姿態看起來像是在優雅地飛行。他的目光轉向Junior看他有什麼反應，但他甚至沒有低頭看水。

“看，小傢伙，裡頭的珊瑚就像你房間裡的壁畫喔。”

但Junior沒在注意Steve。他正在凝視他旁邊的一個小女孩，她坐在一個跟他們很像的背帶裡頭。她是一個很可愛的孩子，大大的深色眼睛被不可思議的濃密長睫包圍，她的頭髮中分拉到她頭部的兩側，捲成兩個蓬鬆的小球。這髮型似乎迷住了Junior，他歪斜身體偏離Steve胸前試著去抓住其中一個髮捲，就好像那是一顆可以玩的球。

“哇啊，”Steve輕輕地把Junior的手指從小女孩的頭髮上鬆開。“我們不要抓，好吧，小傢伙？”Steve抬起頭，露出歉意的微笑。“真是不好意思。”

“沒關係，嬰兒總是 - ”那個男人愣住了，嘴巴開開。“你是 - 你是.....”他拼命眨眼。“隊長 - ”

“今天我只是爸爸，”Steve趕緊說，打斷他要說的話。

“當然！嗯，當然咯，抱歉抱歉。”那個人難以置信地搖搖頭。“哇，我聽說你領養了一個孩子，但我...我以為那不過是小報傳言。”

“不，是真的。”Steve一直忽略那些媒體關注他決定領養的報導，但僅僅是想到這個，也讓他進入了防衛狀態。那個男人仍然在微笑，Steve意識到他只是試著保持友善。

Junior快樂地和小女孩聊天，發出一串無意義的嘰呱聲，並向她伸出手。她讓他抓住手，但仍謹慎地望著他。 **（譯者：這麼小就會泡妞了...真的跟Bucky混太久哦！）**

“我們也是領養。”

Steve頗為驚訝，因為這個人說 ‘我們’，然而他看起來是單獨帶著女孩，但當他舉起左手靠在女孩的肚子上時，Steve看到他無名指上的金色婚戒。他感到一陣愚蠢的失望，雖然他以前從來沒有想過要和另一個養父母做朋友。

“所以...你感覺怎麼樣？”那傢伙問。

Steve自嘲地笑了笑。“這是我做過最困難的事情。”

“我完全可以理解你的意思。但這是值得的。”他慈愛地撫摸著小女孩的黑色捲髮。“這真的是很值得。”

“她多大了？”

“差不多15個月了。你的呢？”

“今天滿五個月”。

“嘿！你很厲害耶！像這樣的郊遊，全部都你自己來？我們一直到她六個月大，都還覺得有空去淋浴一下簡直是奇蹟，更不用說出門啦！”

這傢伙可能有點誇張，不過他很高興這個人試著讓Steve覺得自己做得很好。

“你真的不需要自我介紹，”那個男人打趣道。“但這個小傢伙叫什麼名字呢？”

“J-”Steve卡住了，承認他兒子還沒有自己的名字簡直太尷尬了，他們到現在都還一直叫他Junior。

“ **James** ，”他不假思索地脫口而出。“這是James。”

“這是Chloe，我是Daniel。”

Steve伸出手與對方握手。“很高興認識你。”

“是什麼絆住了你爸呢？”Daniel說，再次摸摸Chloe的頭髮。“他會嘔死錯過見到美國隊長的機會。”

爸爸？當另一個男人走過來時，Steve才恍然大悟。來人溫柔地握住小女孩的腳踝，然後輕輕地在Daniel的臉頰上吻了一下。

“我有點想你啦。”新加入的傢伙說。“也許我們不應該在星期六來。”

Daniel沒有回答，反而笑了起來。

他的丈夫微皺眉頭，噴出一點笑音。“怎麼啦？”

“我們認識了一些新朋友。”Daniel往Steve的方向點了點頭。“這是Steve和他的兒子James。Steve，這是Eddie。”

Eddie轉身，他已經伸出手準備握手。當他看到Steve時，他僵住了，他的下巴掉了下來。一陣紅潮從他的脖子衝到他的髮際線。“哦！我 - ”

他抓住Steve的手，熱情地上下搖動，仍舊滿臉通紅。“哇！哇喔！我真是不敢相信！我是個大粉絲，很大的粉絲 - 我的意思是，我很佩服你所做的一切 - 你為我們國家所做的一切。”

Steve感謝他，並試著把他的手拉開，但Eddie仍抓著他的手上下搖。

“哇～Steve Rogers！本尊耶！”

Eddie的眼睛往下掃過Steve的身體，Steve在Eddie崇拜的目光突然變得帶著私人的讚賞時感到有些尷尬。他瞥了一眼還在微笑的Daniel，他似乎真的很開心，並不嫉妒Eddie展露出對Steve身體的一點興趣。

突然，Eddie總算意識到他還握著Steve的手，趕緊鬆開把手收回去。“對不起！我只是...你知道，從我是孩子時就是粉絲了。”他原本開始消退的臉紅又再度洶湧而上，他轉向Daniel。“我只是，嗯...想帶Chloe去...看章魚...對...章魚。”他努力想把Chloe從背帶上解脫出來，但是她卡的很緊，Daniel不得不解開它，讓Eddie可以把她拉到懷裡。“我們會在...嗯...就...嗯...就在那邊。”

Daniel竊笑， “抱歉。我剛剛應該先警告你的。Eddie從小就對你很著迷。他曾經告訴我，他是因為閱讀他父親的美國隊長漫畫，才意識到他是同性戀，雖然我覺得他只是在開玩笑。”

Steve自己也臉紅了，不過他並不真的介意這個插曲。等一開始的尷尬過去，Eddie就像Daniel一樣友好，那天上午接下來的時間，Steve和Junior都和他們一塊看展覽。Steve甚至同意和他們一道吃午飯，這是個明智之舉，因為這讓Junior願意乖乖坐在Chloe身邊的高腳椅裡。Eddie看著孩子們，由Steve和Daniel去買午餐，他們把好幾個托盤堆疊在一起把食物帶回用餐桌。Junior愛死了Chloe，全程開心地對她嘰呱著嬰兒語。

有好幾次，Steve的注意力因為瞥見那一對伴侶的親密動作而從水族箱上被轉移。Eddie在Daniel的耳邊低語，Daniel露出淘氣的微笑做回應；在一個特別黑暗的角落裡偷偷的一個吻 - 儘管這並不是那麼浪漫的環境，旁邊是一個小水族箱，裡頭裝滿了詭異、有如幽靈的盲眼深海魚。

Steve曾一度以為他們的關係會讓他感到不舒服，儘管他們沒有做任何不恰當的舉動。在大多數情況下，他們只是像一對好朋友那樣行事，差不多就像Steve和Bucky那樣，真的。相反的，他只感到與稍早相同的孤獨感，當他看著周圍那些甜蜜的家庭 - 這讓他充滿渴望。他從來都搞不定情感關係，有了一個孩子之後，要經營一段關係只會更加困難。

他們在大約三點鐘的時候互道再見，因為Chloe開始鬧脾氣。“她沒法在背帶裡睡覺，”Daniel解釋說。“但是，只要汽車一開動，她馬上就會睡著。”

Junior還是興致勃勃，雖然他也沒有小睡，所以Steve帶他回去看珊瑚礁。遇到Daniel，Eddie和Chloe分散了Steve和Junior的注意力，所以他們其實沒怎麼欣賞展覽。

要讓Junior注意他們底下的水池花了Steve一點時間，因為他習慣去看他旁邊那些設置在牆裡的水族箱，但一等他終於發現底下巨大的水池，他就完全沈醉其中。當他看到一隻巨大的海龜時 - 光是它的外殼就有三英尺 - 他變得特別興奮，Steve不得不堅定地抓著他，他才沒有一跟斗翻過欄杆掉進水裡。

當海龜直接在他們正前方游泳時，Steve注意到它的左翼腳蹼缺了一塊。他找到一段解釋說牠是被從一個嚴重的傷害事件中救出，因為牠的腳蹼需要被截肢，所以他們不能將牠放回野外。“牠也沒有因此放慢速度，不是嗎？”Steve對Junior說。“就像Bucky一樣。”Junior抬起頭看著Steve，露出可愛的笑容，就好像他認得Bucky的名字。

在他們離開之前，Steve帶著Junior走進禮品店。門口有一個大木箱，裡面裝著許多鮮豔的毛絨動物。Steve注意到一隻約六英寸長的海馬。早上他們在一個水族箱裡看到了海馬，但Junior的反應令人失望，牠們一直藏在海草中，而Steve意識到牠們的偽裝對Junior來說實在太好了，Junior根本看不到牠們。不過他可不會錯過色彩繽紛的絨毛玩具。

Steve原本只是想把它展示給Junior看，但他的眼睛和嘴巴都因為期待而大開，胖胖的雙手直伸。當Steve把玩具遞給他，他抓住玩偶，閉上眼睛，然後把它一下子塞進嘴裡，一臉陶醉地啃咬著。這下子，就算Junior並沒有真的很喜歡，Steve覺得自己也不得不把它買下啦！因為海馬的整個頭都被寶寶的口水洗禮過了。

在回到車上之前，Steve一路都抓著海馬的尾巴，以免它掉落在骯髒的地板或人行道上，但是Junior的手指一點都沒鬆動，他緊抓著海馬沒讓它掉下來。在他被安穩地放進汽車座椅綁好之後，Steve試著從Junior手中輕輕拉出海馬，用一個現在最受歡迎的彩色磨牙圈取代。

所有的書上都說不要讓嬰兒咀嚼毛絨動物上的眼珠，因為萬一小孩把縫線咬斷，他們可能會窒息。但Junior放出一個高頻的大叫，把磨牙圈推開，雙手朝著海馬揮舞。猶豫片刻後，Steve好好的檢查過海馬臉上的黑色塑料眼球。它們似乎縫得很牢，所以他放鬆了，把玩具還回去。Junior開心地尖叫一聲，再次咬住海馬的鼻子，津津有味地咀嚼著，然後給了Steve一個微笑。

“我們必須持續檢查，以確保它的眼睛不會被你咬掉，好吧？伙計？”

Junior馬上就安靜下來了。Steve在等待紅燈轉綠時從車內後視鏡看著他。他睡著了，海馬的臉還在塞嘴裡。他不時動一動嘴，像含著奶嘴一樣吸吮著。

當他們還在城市裡的時候，Steve得專注於開車和避免掉進坑洞。如果Junior因為過大的震動被吵醒，那麼他可能會一路哭回家，那可不是一段愉快的旅程。而一等Steve把他們帶上高速公路，他就開始走神。

這絕對是美好的一天，但不知怎的，Steve隱約覺得不滿足。他嫉妒他看到的那些家庭，特別是Daniel，Eddie和Chloe。也許下次他會邀Bucky一道來，他是家庭的一員。Steve原本是想邀他的 - 他們原本可以在這週稍早，Bucky休假的時候就來，而不是等到他執行任務才自己帶著Junior來 - 但Steve不想讓Bucky覺得有壓力，休假時還得參與跟Junior出門的活動。

也許現在是考慮再次約會的時候了，儘管這個念頭讓Steve大聲哼了一聲。如果他和Bucky變成一對搞不好還更容易點。Junior本來就很喜歡Bucky，Steve自己也是，很明顯的 - 即使不是那種喜歡。Steve在心裡默默自嘲。他無法想像自己像Daniel和Eddie那樣親吻Bucky。

但突然間，Steve正在想像它。而且不是他在Daniel和Eddie之間看到的那種單純、充滿愛意的吻 - 而是來真的。

_Bucky性感的嘴唇，他強壯的身體。_

Steve前面的車子突然停住，迫使Steve緊急剎車。他趕緊看向後視鏡，確認他身後的卡車也停下了，然後再確認Junior沒有被吵醒。

一等交通危機過去，他腦海裡再度浮現一幅震撼人心的生動影像。

**這些見鬼的念頭是哪裡來的？**

更令人驚訝的是，Steve不得不伸手下去調整他的牛仔褲褲襠。

他把那些影像全部從腦海中推開。那只是受到影響的關係，就是那樣。因為他看到Daniel和Eddie，在一起，那麼快樂，那影響了Steve，造成他的思路往奇怪的方向而去。自他與Sharon分手，他就沒有想過性，更不用說從Junior出生之後，無數次的半夜起床和無休止的洗衣 - 他所有的一切都繞著Junior打轉，Steve甚至沒有精力進行任何形式的發洩。但是現在，事情正在上軌道 - Junior晚上睡得很好，白天也很規律，顯然，Steve的性慾自有其想法。

Steve告訴自己，這沒什麼大不了。Junior經過這漫長的一天，今天晚上會很快就寢，即使他在車上小睡過。晚餐後，Steve就會幫Junior洗澡，讓他早點上床睡覺。然後他就可以洗個長～長的熱水淋浴...然後解決這個問題。

前面的車子仍然沒有移動。Steve拿出手機查看地圖，刻意忽略當他把手塞進口袋裡時，牛仔褲緊緊扯住了他半硬的傢伙。在295路段發生了一個意外事故。他可以下高速公路改走一般平路，但這花的時間可能會比等待的時間還要長。他知道他應該改走95號道路，但是他更喜歡老路，有天橋和其他更人性化的設計。95號道路有五到六個車道，總是有一些白痴把車子開到每小時85英里。 **（譯者：時速將近140公里...）**

Steve嘆了口氣。他不記得今晚Bucky回家的時間，也許他應該傳個訊息讓他知道他們在交通堵塞？但是，光是想到Bucky，Steve就忍不住臉紅心跳。

這太可笑，簡直瘋了！一個人怎麼能突然覺得他最好的朋友很辣呢！？更別說他們早就認識對方一輩子。

無論如何，Steve都可以暫時放心，因為眼前緩慢的行車速度，意味著他在面對Bucky之前有很長的時間可以讓自己恢復正常。  
 

❤

 

Natasha說服Bucky，他一定得看電影 ‘回到未來’ ，然而，由於沒人知道（大概永遠不會有人知道）Natasha住在哪裡，她提議到他和Steve共居的公寓去欣賞這部影片。

“嘿！”Bucky一進門就呼喚Steve。“Nat等下會過來，你有想要點個比薩還是什麼東西嗎？”

Steve出現在廚房門口。“我已經開始做晚餐了。”他看起來慌張不安，以Bucky的角度來看這非比尋常。因為Steve通常很歡迎Natasha來他們這兒，無論何時。他也總是說Bucky可以邀請任何他喜歡的人來家裡，但，也許事情現在有所不同。

“我可以要她改天再來，”Bucky說。

“不不，沒關係的，呃...為什麼她要過來？”

“她想給我看一部電影。對不起，Steve，如果這時間不方便 - ”

“不，並不會。別介意。”他走回廚房，Bucky跟隨其後。

Cap Junior坐在他的高腳椅上，當他看見Bucky時，小臉蛋立刻亮了起來。他已經穿著睡衣了，一件明亮的綠色睡衣，從Bruce那兒得到的禮物。“嗨，哥們，”Bucky說，搔了搔他的下巴。在他周圍的地板上有一大堆小毛絨動物，Bucky傾身撿起一個他沒看過的玩偶。“這是什麼？這是一隻海馬嗎？你今天在水族館得到的？”Cap Junior咯咯笑著，蹬了蹬他的小肥腿，試圖抓住玩具。

“你需要幫忙準備晚飯嗎？Steve？”Bucky問。他心不在焉地用手刷過Cap Junior腦袋上毛茸茸的柔軟頭髮。

Steve沒有從爐子轉身看他。“不用，一切都在掌控之中。”他的聲音聽起來很緊張。Bucky可以看出他的肩膀也繃的很緊。

“一切都好嗎？”他問，靠近爐子。

“當然。”他繼續攪拌沸騰的通心粉。

“水族館怎麼樣？”

“很好。”

“Cap Junior喜歡嗎？”

“是。”

Steve從來不是那種能言善道的類型，但...這傢伙今天是怎麼啦？Bucky決定先不予理會，暫時。

“好吧，那我要去洗澡囉！”

“好的。”

他洗了一個長～長的熱水澡，他花在洗澡的時間總是比他原本打算的更長，因為這是他漫長的人生中首次，他能夠高興洗多久就洗多久。他在戰前不能，想當然在九頭蛇也不可能。當他踏出浴室時，他整個人看起來是粉紅色的，因為他總是用有一點燙的溫度來洗澡。他穿上運動褲和T卹，當他回到廚房時，Natasha已經在那裡了。她坐在桌子旁餵Cap Junior吃他的晚餐，Steve正在準備他們等下要吃的奶酪。

“你花了很長時間，”她說。意有所指地看著他的手臂，“你在裡頭幹嘛？”

他咧嘴， “不是那個。”

他們都轉過頭往Steve的方向看去，因為那邊突然一陣哐啷啷的聲響。他把他正在用的大湯勺掉在了地上。“抱歉，抱歉。”

當Steve拿出另一把勺子的時候，Bucky拿出一些紙巾和清潔噴霧劑。Bucky瞥了一眼衝他揚著眉毛的Natasha。他聳聳肩。

Steve在晚餐時非常安靜。基本上他只對著Cap Junior胡講嬰兒語。他非常專注於他 - 和他玩毛絨玩具，餵他吃奶酪醬 - 然而他幾乎沒有動他自己的晚餐。幾乎就像他無視了Bucky和Natasha。他在他們吃完飯之前就站起來，開始收拾。當Bucky起身想幫忙，他噓聲把他趕走。“沒關係，你去看你的電影，去去。”

“我們兩人一起做的話會更快。”

“我沒關係的。”

“好吧...那我先把Cap Junior放進小床。”

Steve抬起頭，張嘴想抗議，但Bucky已經把寶寶抱起摟在他的髖骨旁。“來吧！你和海馬的睡前時間到囉～”他把海馬玩偶遞給Cap Junior，而小傢伙一把將它推到Bucky臉上，被口水洗禮過的海馬整個濕濕的。“謝謝噢，”他說，他的聲音因為埋在絨毛玩具裡而顯得悶悶的。 **（譯者：Junior真的很愛跟Bucky玩啊！）**

他幫Cap Junior換上乾淨的尿布 - 他已經習慣做這事，不過他還是用最快速度去完成 - 然後幫寶寶讀了一個簡短的睡前故事。儘管Junior不久前才從小睡中醒來，他還是幾乎沾枕就睡，顯然這一整天興奮的經歷讓他精疲力盡。

當Bucky回到客廳時，Natasha已經佔據了單人扶手椅，所以Steve坐在長沙發上。Bucky一屁股沉進他旁邊的沙發椅墊，而Steve默默的往旁挪移，一直挪到沙發尾端他再移動就要掉下去為止。這很不尋常，對Steve來說簡直是太奇怪了，因為這傢伙是那種會在看電視時把腳擱在Bucky膝蓋上的那種人。不過，說真的，這傢伙整晚都表現得很莫名奇妙。

“你還好嗎？”他再次詢問。

“我為什麼會不好？”Steve回答，頭也不回地盯著屏幕。電影播放了大約過了五分鐘左右，他忽然跳起來，說他聽到Cap Junior在哭。

“我沒聽到任何聲音，”Natasha說。Bucky也沒有，他懷疑Steve根本也沒有。

半小時後，Steve回來了，告訴他們他要先上床睡覺。Bucky克制著不要杞人憂天，讓自己享受這部電影，但一等到放映結束，他與Natasha晚安道別之後，擔心的情緒再度湧上。他在Steve緊閉的臥室門口徘徊，好幾次舉起手想要敲門，但最後，他還是沒有去打擾Steve。相反地，他去查看了Cap Junior。寶寶睡得香甜，大概從Bucky把他放進床鋪裡頭就沒有動過。Bucky情不自禁地凝視他熟睡的可愛臉龐好一會兒。這是他見過最甜蜜、最平靜祥和的景象，他的心房湧起一股奇異的滿足感。 

“該死的，你們這兩個Rogers，”他低聲輕喃。

 

❤

 

第二天一早，Bucky很高興地發現他比Steve早起。他把前一天晚上買好的禮物放在Steve平常習慣坐的位置的桌面上，然後開始煎培根和炒蛋。他有點擔心Steve來不及在早餐還沒冷掉前從房間裡出來，不過，Steve從來沒能抵抗培根的香氣。

果然，他懷裡抱著Cap Junior出現啦！小傢伙穿著紫羅蘭色的T卹，手裡抓著他的海馬。“早安！”Steve向Bucky點點頭，把Cap Junior放在高腳椅上，拿起桌上的包裹。

“這是什麼？”

“你為什麼不打開卡片看看，”Bucky說。他想裝作若無其事，卻很難忍住臉上逐漸擴大的笑容。

Steve打開放在包裹上的信封，大聲把卡片內容讀出。“給爸爸。父親節快樂，punk。愛你的Cap Junior。“他愉快地笑著看看寶寶，”你叫誰punk啊？”

Cap Junior的眼球轉向他。“啪噗，”他說。

Steve仰頭大笑然後看著Bucky。“今天真的是父親節嗎？”

“電視上一整週都在廣告這個。”

他搖搖頭， “我想...我只是沒注意到。”

Bucky突然有點尷尬，他竟然比當事人更意識到這個節日。不過，他向來對與Steve有關的事情總是特別上心，這是他自己的問題。“打開看看吧！”Bucky建議，鼓勵Steve低頭查看桌上的包裹。

他開始小心翼翼地拆開綴滿繁星的藍色包裝紙。“你送什麼東西給我呀，小傢伙？”他逗著Cap Junior，寶寶一臉疑惑地回視他。

他拿出一件藍色的T卹，把它在手上展開。“哦，我的上帝”。這件T卹上印著Steve自己穿著全套美國隊長制服的圖案，底下寫著 **#1 Dad** 。Bucky大笑。

Steve瞪著Bucky，搖頭失笑。“你從哪找來的？”

“網路。上頭有很多美國隊長的玩意。應該說，Steve Rogers的東西，我猜。”

“Bucky，這…我不敢相信你幫我買了這個。”

“我什麼也沒做！是Cap Junior。“Bucky說，指指困惑的寶寶。

Steve把衣服攤放在胸前，轉向Cap Junior。“你覺得怎麼樣？” Cap Junior露出無牙的笑容，小手啪地放在高腳椅的托盤上。Steve轉回面向Bucky。“我想他喜歡它。”

“我買了小兩號的尺碼，所以這絕對符合你的喜好。” **（譯者：明明是想看隊長穿緊身T恤...吧唧哥哥你好壞...）**

Steve翻了個白眼。“我以為你說這是Junior送我的？”

“嗯～他請我幫他做這件事，你知道，他還沒有使用網路的靈巧性嘛～”Steve笑了起來，Bucky覺得也許是時候提起昨晚。“所以你現在感覺好點了？你昨晚真的很奇怪。你是在生Nat還是什麽的氣嗎？”

“不，當然沒有，”Steve說，眼光不自然地飄走。

“那就是在氣我囉？”

他立刻轉回臉。“沒有！只是...昨天是漫長的一天。”

看起來似乎不只是那樣，但是Bucky清楚Steve並不想詳細解釋。“不過...你玩得很愉快，是嗎？”他問。“看到了海馬？”

Steve點了點頭。“是啊。我們玩得很開心。”

“也許下次我可以跟你們一道去。”

“那會很棒，”Steve安靜地說。他就那樣盯著Bucky一會兒，然後輕輕搖了搖頭，轉頭看著Cap Junior。“我的意思是，Junior會喜歡的。我們都會。”

“很好，但，條件是你得穿著這件T恤。”  
 

❤

 

Steve感到有點難為情，當Bucky走進廚房，用一種不可置信的眼神看著Junior坐在他的高腳椅上 - 寶寶的雙手、手臂、臉龐的下半部都沾滿顏料。他甚至說不清到底是什麼讓他如此尷尬：是被Bucky抓到Steve在Junior都還沒能自己吃飯的年紀就試圖將他變成一個藝術家；還是本能地意識到自己迷戀上Bucky的身體 - 幾天前從水族館回來之後他就開始無法自拔。

幸運的是，Junior的表現很可愛，完全抓住了Bucky的注意力，寶寶放出一大串快樂的笑聲，把沾滿顏料的手臂高舉過頭頂熱情地歡迎Bucky。

“你瘋了嗎？”Bucky大笑。“手指畫？在他現在這個年齡？”

“我只是想讓他知道這很有趣。”Steve抗議，“書上說這是很好的觸覺刺激。我知道他會搞得一團亂 - ”

”他已經搞得一團亂啦！”Bucky打斷他。

Steve聳聳肩。“反正他要洗澡。這是無毒的。”

閃過Junior黏噠噠的小手，Bucky傾斜身體探看Steve放在高腳椅托盤上的畫紙。整個紙面上散佈著一條條斑駁的色彩。Junior一手拍打著顏料，一邊興高采烈地咯咯笑。

“這一定是他的綠棕灰藝術時期，”Bucky調侃。

Steve低聲輕笑，暗自感謝Bucky過於分心在Junior，所以沒有注意到他笑得很免強。Bucky真的太靠近了，他站在椅子旁，長腿緊緊靠著Steve。即使是這麼純潔的接觸也讓Steve的脖子和臉頰感到一陣暖意。

這種感覺會有消失的一天嗎？

Steve一遍又一遍地強迫自己把目光從Bucky脖頸的線條、嘴唇的曲線，鍛鍊後汗濕的衣物緊貼在大腿和臀部的樣子上拔開。但是，每當Steve設法把他那些綺念轉向更合宜的路徑，其他一些雜七雜八的念頭就會趁虛而入：Bucky和Junior是多麽的親愛，他和Steve的相處是多麽默契融洽，他們倆待在一塊時是多麼舒服。這些想法都非常危險。

“ Steve -  ”，Bucky的聲音透著一股明顯的強硬，因為他已經不是第一次試著引起Steve的注意。

“嗯蛤？”

“我想他需要另一張紙。這一張已經被顏料浸透、開始破裂了。”

“是噢？”Steve甩甩頭試圖清醒。“好的，好的，我馬上拿。”

Steve起身，穿過房間走向他放置大素描本的櫥櫃，從本子上撕下空白的一頁。Bucky開始剝掉膠帶，把Junior的第一部傑作從高腳椅托盤上拿起來，他有點靠得太近，給了Junior一個機會，一把抓住他長袖T恤的袖口。

“嘿，別 - 呃 - ”Bucky趕緊後退，然而太晚啦！低頭看著那個弄髒他袖子的深色顏料漬。“哦，太好了。”

“這只是丙烯酸，”Steve湊上前來查看，“如果我們立即洗滌應該可以把它弄乾淨。”

Bucky一面從椅子上起身，一面迅速把T恤拉過頭脫掉拿在手上，讓Steve毫無阻礙地一覽他寬闊的胸膛。Steve整個都人結凍了。Bucky朝他直衝過來，Steve反射性地舉起雙手，當他的一隻手摸到Bucky的肋骨，他倒抽一口氣。

“讓路啊，兄弟！”Bucky說。“我想快點洗這個。”

“好的，對，當然。”Steve跌跌撞撞地往後退讓了幾步，絕望地在他的手和那些誘人的溫暖肌膚之間拉開距離。

Junior興奮地喊叫。Steve轉向他，感謝這個讓他分心的插曲，然後發現Junior已經把顏料都塗在頭部右側，把他的頭髮黏成一坨。

Steve解開高腳椅的安全帶。“我想，你今天的繪畫量大概足夠啦！”他把Junior直接帶進浴室，關上門，這樣Bucky就不會看到他那火紅的臉龐。  
 

❤

 

Junior一向睡得很好，所以Steve很驚訝他在早晨三點鐘被淒慘的尖叫喚醒。當Bucky走進房間時，Steve正把他從小床上抱起來，Bucky的頭髮亂得像鳥窩。

“他還好嗎？”

“我不知道，”Steve說。“我剛被他的哭聲吵醒。”

“我應該弄一瓶牛奶給他嗎？”Bucky建議。“雖然他聽起來並不像肚子餓...”

“但值得一試，”Steve說。“你介意嗎？”

Bucky已經逕自往廚房去了。Steve把Junior摟緊，輕輕拍著他的背，試圖安撫他，但Junior仍然緊抓著Steve的T恤啜泣。

“怎麼啦，小乖乖？你肚子疼嗎？”Steve想摸摸他的額頭，但Junior把臉轉開，大聲尖叫著抗議。“好好，沒關係，Bucky很快就回來了。”但是，當Bucky帶著奶瓶回來，Junior也不喝。

“你可以抱他一下嗎？”Steve問。“我得查查書。”

Bucky沒有回答，只是靜靜地伸出手，從Steve身上抱過Junior。他把下巴放在Junior的頭頂，輕輕地哼著安撫的曲調，儘管Steve不確定Junior能透過自己的哭聲聽到這些旋律。

Steve衝進客廳，爬上咖啡桌掂起腳，搆到書架最上層他擺放的整排育兒書，他抓下最厚的那一本，然後匆匆趕回育兒室。在輕輕拍打過Junior的下腹 - 令人欣慰的是，寶寶似乎並不在意，表示他沒有腹痛 - 他直接跳到第六個月里程碑的章節。

“也許他在長牙。”Steve翻著書，“但這本書說大多數的孩子只會發點熱，並不會像這樣狂哭。他有發燒嗎？”

“長牙為什麼會發燒？”Bucky問道，抬手輕輕地把手背貼在Junior的前額上。

Steve瀏覽著頁面。“這裡說長牙的時候，因為牙齦發炎所以會導致發燒。”Steve從書上抬起頭，Bucky正讓Junior的頭倚在肩膀上，用手掌撫著他的後頸，這景象讓Steve記起當他們還是孩子時，Bucky也在他生病發熱的時候這樣安撫他。

“我覺得他只是因為太熱所以才哭，”Bucky說。“我不認為他有在發燒。”他把Junior帶到五斗櫃旁，讓他躺在檯面上。他打開室內燈，然後解開Junior的睡袍，傾身靠近檢查他的肚皮。“我覺得他長疹子了。”

“什麼？”Steve兩大步快速穿過房間查看Junior的皮膚。Bucky是對的：他胸前和肚子上都有微小的紅疹，甚至在手臂上也有。Steve拉開尿布瞄了一下，但裡頭是乾的，那裡沒  
有起疹子，所以他又把尿布放回原處。他抬頭看著Bucky，努力讓自己不要驚慌失措。“讓我看看這本書對疹子有什麼看法。”但是，這本書對於一般兒童出疹子並沒有什麼好的建議。

“也許我們該帶他去醫院，”Steve說著，一邊瘋狂地翻頁。

“我不認為他需要去醫院。”

“但這書裡沒有寫！！”

“Steve，他沒事，你看。”

Steve抬起頭。當他在書裡尋找解答時，Bucky已經用一件T卹換掉了Junior的睡袍，還從架子上的玩具箱裡抓出他的海馬給他抱著 - 他已經在咬海馬頭了。雖然他仍然小臉通紅而且滿是淚水，但他開始安靜下來，原本的崩潰大哭變成偶爾出現在玩偶鼻子周圍的不快樂打嗝。

“我想他大概只是因為太熱了，”Bucky說。

“你真的覺得就只是這樣？他尖叫成這樣欸！？”

Bucky聳了聳肩。“他全身是汗，但沒有發燒。可能胸口太熱。”

Steve咬住下唇，覺得六神無主的自己簡直蠢到家。

“嘿，別這樣，他沒事，讓我們把他送回去睡覺吧！”

“那些疹子怎麼辦呢？”

“如果早上還在那裡，你可以打電話給醫生。”Bucky走過來，作勢要把Junior遞給Steve，但是他捲縮在Bucky胸前，已經昏昏欲睡。“你要我繼續抱著他嗎？”Bucky低聲說。“一等他睡著，我就把他放進小床。”

Steve點點頭，然後向後倒靠在牆面，依然感到愚蠢。Junior現在看起來真的好多了。他們之中至少有人還能保持頭腦清醒 - Bucky一直很冷靜 - 也許是因為他曾經有過更多練習機會？以往Steve生病時都是他在照顧。

Bucky緩慢地交錯腳步，輕輕地搖擺，直到Junior沉入夢鄉。看著他們，Steve感到喉頭一陣緊縮。也許是因為在Junior如此激烈的哭泣引發的恐慌之後終於能鬆一口氣，但在Steve內心深處，他知道並不是那樣，那是因為看到Bucky和Junior在一起 - 他在世界上最愛的兩個人，他幸福的小家庭。

Steve幾乎想立刻告訴Bucky他最近一直在想什麼。他想知道親吻、碰觸Bucky會是什麼感覺，他幾乎想欺騙自己做這些舉動不會改變他們之間的任何事。但是，萬一這想要讓他們的關係更近一步的念頭嚇到了Bucky呢？如果Steve坦承了他的情感，但Bucky感到噁心？或者他一笑置之又該怎麼辦？Steve並不覺得Bucky會討厭或排斥他之類的，但這可能會讓他們之間的關係變得緊張。要是Bucky因此想要搬出去呢？

Bucky走到嬰兒床邊，小心翼翼地把Junior放進去。他幾乎沒被驚動 - 只在躺進床墊時釋放一個甜蜜的小嘆息。Steve過去站在Bucky身旁。Junior還在吮吸海馬的臉。

“我通常不讓他帶著那隻上床睡覺，”Steve輕聲說。“眼睛 - ”

“那些眼珠子很堅固，”Bucky也低聲回應。“你一直在檢查。”

Steve看著Junior裸露在外肥敦敦的雙腿。“如果他感冒了怎麼辦？”

“他不會感冒。現在差不多算夏天了。”Bucky反身從五斗櫃抽出一條薄毯。“這個，我們可以把這蓋在他身上。”

Steve壓抑住一個衝動，指出所有的書都建議不要把毯子放在嬰兒床上，寶寶可能會被這些多餘的床上物品勒到脖子或掩住口鼻導致窒息，然而，Bucky蓋在Junior大腿上輕薄的嬰兒薄毯看起來不至於造成危險。

“我想你不必擔心書上說的那些，”Bucky勸慰。“你做得很好。”

這些話既窩心又令人安慰，但是由於Bucky在說話同時，把手擱在Steve的腰背處。Bucky大掌的溫度，身體站得如此靠近 - 那引發了一絲慾望的電流竄過Steve的身體。在他能阻止自己之前，他轉過身去面對面凝視Bucky，棕髮男子回視他，有些困惑不解。

Steve想用手指描繪Bucky完美的唇瓣。他想緩慢、輕柔地吻他，然後稍微加重力道。他想讓Bucky知道那感覺會有多好 - 至少，Steve覺得他們接吻的感覺一定會很好。像他們倆相知如此之深，接吻起來怎麼可能會不好呢？

“Bucky？”

“嗯？”

他們就這樣盯著對方。Bucky的眼神仍然很警醒。

Steve想不顧一切去做，但他的腦袋裡仍然有很多不疑問，他應該等到他真的確定。

“你下次休假是什麼時候？”

“什麼？”Bucky移開目光打斷了凝視。“哦，是星期四。我明天要出任務，最快星期三半夜回來。”

“你想和我跟Cap Junior一起去水族館嗎？”

令人喜悅的微笑在Bucky臉龐上擴散開來，那神采讓所有疑慮都消失殆盡。“你剛剛叫他Cap Junior。”

Steve想了想。“我有嗎？”

“沒錯，你有。”

“我很高興你覺得這很有趣，”Steve說。“所以你想不想去水族館嘛？”

“好，”Bucky回答。“我想去。”  
 

❤

 

Bucky出任務去了，他不在家這段期間，Steve試著弄清楚該怎麼辦。有時他能說服自己值得一試，他要做的只是誠實地告訴Bucky，然後問他有什麼想法。或者，更好的主意是，他可以直接吻他 - 只不過，萬一Bucky不喜歡，他們之間可能會尷尬好一陣子，然而他們彼此認識的時間實在是太久了，感覺上，一個吻對於他們之間友誼的存續應該是無傷大雅。

但，要是他錯了呢？Steve無法承受因為做這樣的嘗試而導致Bucky離開的後果，尤其是在他們的生活都踏上正軌，一切如此美好的時候。Junior那麼熱愛Bucky，如果Bucky不和他們住在一起，他沒法每天都看到他的話，他會很傷心的。若Steve對自己夠誠實，他知道他也會很傷心。他寧願維持這樣的關係讓Bucky與他們一塊生活，也不願冒險失去這一切，儘管他頗確信，若他倆能再一起的話會很棒的。

這是另一個大問題。雖說他頗確信，但在他嘗試之前他仍沒辦法完全肯定。如果Steve積聚了足夠的勇氣去親吻Bucky，而Bucky回應了，但Steve卻發現自己不喜歡，那又該怎麼辦呢？

所以Steve決定他要測試自己一下。等Bucky回來，他們去水族館時，他會讓自己表現得比平常更有感情。這樣，他可以藉此看看Bucky如何回應，也能衡量自己的反應。他只需要低調隱晦地嘗試一下。低調行事並不是Steve的強項，但也許這不是一件壞事。如果Bucky意會到他在做什麼，至少可能會把一切變得公開。

當Bucky在星期三深夜回到家，時間已經很晚了，Steve早就睡著啦，Bucky也在淋浴之後直撲床鋪。早晨，Steve醒來時，Bucky和Junior已經在廚房裡了。Junior被綁在他的高腳椅上，一只握成拳的手中抓著他心愛的海馬。

Bucky抬頭越過烤箱給了Steve一個明亮開朗的笑容。“早安啊！Cap Junior今天很快樂地醒來。我聽到他在那跟他的小伙伴們說話，所以我去找他，你可以睡久一點。”

“謝了，Bucky。”Steve傾身在Junior頭頂印下一個早安吻。“我很感激。”

“我在做炒蛋，你想要來一點嗎？”

“是的，謝謝，”Steve說。“我能幫忙嗎？”

“你可以倒咖啡。”

Steve倒了兩大滿杯。然後在他接近Bucky之前先幫自己打氣。他決心盡快開始他的 ‘測試親密肢體接觸計畫’，所以當他把杯子遞給Bucky，他站得比平時更加靠近，把他的手暫時放在Bucky背上。Bucky從眼角瞟了Steve一眼。他的表情告訴Steve，他絕對注意到接近程度的增加，儘管他似乎並不介意，不過他也沒有對此發表評論。

Steve讓Junior嘗試自己吃飯，直接用手抓起一堆炒雞蛋，雖然黏到他臉上和頭髮上的炒蛋比放進嘴裡的多很多。經過一番快速的清理，Steve打包了該帶的東西，抓起嬰兒背帶，一路殺到車上。

他們比上次晚到達水族館，不過事實證明這樣反而比較好。當他們在對街的大停車場停車時，澳大利亞展區中的人潮已經有部分移走了，所以他們能夠看到Steve和Junior上次來訪時沒有看到的部分。

Junior清楚地記得泡泡管 - 當他看到它們時就開始揮舞雙臂，拼命踢腳。Bucky抱著他，不懂為何他變得如此興奮。

“等會你看到就知道啦！”Steve笑道，“他上次來的時候可愛了。”

Junior就像之前那樣，在氣泡冉冉上升時興奮大笑，而這次，Bucky抱著他，讓Steve能夠拍攝整段過程。他中斷拍攝時，Junior還在咯咯狂笑，拍打著管子。視頻非常棒，尤其是Bucky在裡頭效果更好，因為他幾乎和Junior笑得一樣開心。

老天爺啊！Bucky太英俊了～Steve暈陶陶地想。他早就知道這件事，但不知何故，透過螢幕，他看起來更是俊美。而且他和Junior的畫面真的太棒了。這正是Steve在上一次參觀水族館時缺少的 - 一個家庭出遊的感覺。一直以來他都想要這個，不是說他的母親做得不夠好，她非常認真工作賺錢，沒有其他額外的時間或金錢帶他出門走走。Steve曾經多次與Bucky的家人一塊去動物園或科尼島遊玩，然而他總是渴望能與屬於自己的家庭一起。

他現在有了，但也許這讓他變得貪心。他想要更多，他想要Bucky。現在該是採取行動的時候了。

“準備好往下一區前進，兄弟？”Bucky問Junior，寶寶還在開心地敲打管子。“讓我們去看一些魚吧！”

Steve向前移動站到Bucky旁邊，一手放在他的肩膀上。Junior抬頭看著Steve，微笑著伸出雙手。Steve把小寶寶抱過去，然後在轉身離開往珊瑚礁展區前進之前，抓住Bucky的手，很快地捏了捏再放開，Steve微側過頭越過肩膀偷看Bucky的反應，Bucky一臉困惑地站在原地，但他隨即小跑跟上，他們在玻璃缸壁前的欄杆旁停了下來。

“這簡直不可思議，”Bucky評論。“看看這個，看起來跟真的一樣。”

他們花了很長時間逗留在這個展區，慢慢地沿著欄杆參觀，Junior全程興奮地對魚兒們揮手，嘴裡喃喃著一連串的嬰兒語。

“那有隻海龜，”Steve說，指著。“少了一邊翅膀，就像你一樣。”

Bucky搞笑地上下揮動雙臂，逗得Junior咯咯發笑。

“你看起來更像一隻雞，而不是一隻海龜，”Steve也忍不住發笑。

“每個人都是批評家，”Bucky回嘴。他繼續停在水池旁看著巨大的海龜，滑動她的鰭緩緩游過水面。

當Steve抱著Junior準備往下一個展區移動，Junior舉起一隻手臂然後大喊：“叭！”

“他在對魚說掰嗎？”Bucky問。“你在說再見嗎？伙計？”

Junior在Steve的臂彎中扭動，身體向前傾斜，往Bucky伸出手。Steve把他交給了他。在Bucky調整好Junior的位置 - 他的屁股捲起坐在Bucky曲起的肘部 - Steve伸長手臂摟著Bucky的腰，只是短短的一秒。Bucky抬起頭，顯然很驚訝。若有所思地盯著他一會後，Bucky移開了視線，但Steve發誓看到他嘴角勾起。這令人鼓舞 - 也許Bucky可以接受更近一步的感情。

吃午餐時，Steve提起他一直在想的話題。他想出了他認為最適合Junior的完美名字，但他想要徵求Bucky的意見。他看著Bucky吃了一大口芝士漢堡，內心感到萬分緊張。

“你知道嗎，上次我們在這裡的時候，我告訴別人Junior的名字是James。”

Bucky停頓，咀嚼，然後回覆，他嘴裡還沒嚥下的食物讓腮幫子鼓鼓的，“為什麼？”

“我不能告訴他們我一直叫他Junior，他甚至沒有自己的名字。”

Bucky聳了聳肩。“很多男孩叫Junior。”

“對啦，三十年代或許是。”

Bucky喝了一口水，露齒偷笑。

“但是從那以後，我就一直在想這件事，我想給他命名James。正式的。”

Bucky的笑容黯淡了下來，“我不知道這樣好嗎，Steve。”

“有什麼會比用我最好朋友的名字給他命名更好的呢？”

“用我的名字給他命名真的適合嗎？”

Steve指出：“你又不常用這個名。”

這個評論幫Steve贏得一抹短暫的笑靨，但很快又再次消退，Bucky陷入沈思。“James，”Bucky靜靜地說。“James Rogers。”然後突然間向Steve綻開一個明朗的笑容，說。“好，就這樣。”

Steve立刻懷疑。“等等、等等，你從來沒有這麼快就認輸。你是怎 -？”

Bucky打斷他， “James Rogers”。

“嗯，然後？”

“所以他的縮寫會是J.R.，”Bucky解釋。“J.R. 也是Junior”。

Steve挫敗呻吟。

“Steve，我們一直叫他Cap Junior。他知道他的名字，如果我們開始叫他別的名字，會混淆他。”

“我相信他會搞清楚的。”Steve承認他差不多有點惱火了，但說真的，如果他們打算一直叫他Junior，他也不是真的那麼反對啦～至少到他年紀大到會抗議的時候。

“你怎麼想，兄弟？你喜歡James嗎？”

Junior咯咯笑著在Bucky的手臂上歡樂地拍了拍。

“我想他喜歡它，”Bucky說。

“這幾乎是每次你跟她說話時，他會有的反應。他愛你。”

Steve只是想調侃他，但Bucky咬著他的嘴唇，轉過臉（看起來幾乎是在害羞）。

“他真的，你知道，”Steve堅持。“他愛你。”

Bucky抬手放在Junior頭上。“我也愛你，兄弟。”

此時無聲勝有聲。Steve把手伸向Bucky，輕輕地放在他的大腿上。Bucky的呼吸瞬間暫停，他低頭盯著Steve在他大腿上的手，臉上的表情莫測難懂。

“Steve，什麼 - ？”

Steve等著，但Bucky沒有完成這個問題。“什麼什麼？Buck？”

“沒事。我們去看看剩下的展覽吧？趁Cap Junior還沒太累之前。”

Junior - James - 在他們接下來的參觀行程中，自顧自地玩得很開心。Bucky笑他簡直沒法闔上嘴，但這笑話似乎有點免強，剩下的時間中，他和Steve都更加安靜。  
 

❤

 

想當然，Junior在從水族館開車回家的路上在車裡睡著了，當他們停進住家大樓附近的停車格時，他醒來時了，有點起床氣，躁動不安而且一副沒睡飽的樣子。他們就像計畫好的那樣默契十足地一起移動，Bucky抓起Steve塞滿尿布和其他有的沒的玩意兒的背包，然後慢跑向前把大門打開，此時Steve正好把Junior從安全椅解開抱起來。準備晚餐時也是同樣的情況，無需任何提示或討論，他們配合無間，像時鐘那樣準確。沒有人能像Bucky那樣對Steve瞭若指掌。

“你何不讓他在地板上玩一會兒？”Bucky在吃完飯後建議。“我會負責清理。”

Steve下意識想要抗議並且將善後工作攬過來，但及時阻止了自己。“謝了。這是個好主意。一整天都坐在嬰兒背帶裡，我想他可以藉此活動一下。你確定你不介意？”

Bucky揮手把他趕出廚房，逕自收拾餐桌上的盤子，所以Steve在幫Junior擦掉臉頰、下巴上沾上的食物後，把他從高腳椅上解脫出來。“想玩一下嗎？兄弟？”

“叭！”Junior大聲喊道。

“那是一個好嗎？”Steve親了親寶寶的頭頂，把他帶到客廳，讓他躺在木頭地板上，然後雙腿交叉坐在他旁邊。“我們來玩玩具吧！”

咖啡桌下有一籃毛絨小動物和其他小玩具。Steve隨意抓出幾隻，把他們放在Junior剛好觸手不可及的地板上，他必須扭動伸展一下身體才能抓到它們。

當Junior瞥見Bucky幫他買的那隻古怪鯊魚手搖鈴時，他第一個就想先抓它，他幾乎一路用滾的，才設法抓住了鯊魚。他把它的尾巴塞進嘴裡，高興地咕嚕叫著翻回仰躺。

“現在你已經有了你的鯊魚，你不會想嘗試去抓其他隻啦！對吧？”

Junior朝Steve漾出一個軟呼呼的微笑，然後繼續努力嚼著鯊魚。

“你的海馬怎麼樣？”Steve哄著，拿起玩偶對他搖晃。“你也喜歡這個。”

Junior探究地盯著海馬，但仍然沒有放開鯊魚。十五分鐘後，Steve還在試著讓Junior對另一種玩具感興趣。當Bucky從廚房走進客廳時，Junior立刻丟開鯊魚，朝Bucky的方向奮力揮舞著小短手，大叫：“叭！”

“Bucky！”

Bucky蹲下接近Junior。“怎麼啦？”

“我想他在叫你的名字！”

一種渴望、開心的表情在Bucky閃現，隨即被懷疑所取代。“少來了，Steve，他太小了，”他伸出手搔了搔Junior的肚皮。“對吧？兄弟？”

“可我們離開廚房的時候他說了，我敢打賭他在和你說再見。然後當你進來房間時他也說了這個詞。

“這只是巧合，”Bucky堅持，他拿起鯊魚，戳戳Junior的肋骨，讓他咯咯發笑。“他才剛滿六個月。”

“有些寶寶在他這個年紀就開始說話。”Steve跳了起來，穿過房間朝他放置家長養育相關書籍的書架而去。

“通常只是mama和dada - ”他停頓了一下，不確定Bucky是否會被Junior認為是他雙親之一的含義所困擾，但看起來Bucky完全沒有關注到。他正在用鯊魚逗弄Junior，假裝用鯊魚啃一下寶寶的小手，然後他的腳趾，Junior笑得手舞足蹈。

一股溫暖的浪潮淹沒了Steve - 一股融合交集了對Junior與對Bucky的愛的情感浪潮。這絕對是完美的一天。不像上一次去水族館，Steve總覺得失落，彷彿丟失了什麼。這次，不只因為多一個成年人在旁幫忙讓一切更容易的關係 - 儘管這是事實 - 最主要還是因為，那是Bucky，在他身邊，他們就像一個完整的家庭。

然而，Steve的感情並不是完全純潔無瑕的。他對Bucky的感覺不僅僅是因為Junior和他們三個人一起建構的生活。他渴望Bucky。而且這種想望似乎沒有消失。隨著他思考得越多，他就越想要他。

他不該試試看嗎？最糟糕的結果可能是，Bucky告訴他他瘋了。Bucky不會因為這種事情對他發火的 - Steve甚至想不出Bucky因此生氣的景象。

“嘿，Buck？”

“嗯？”Bucky漫不經心地回應，他還專注在和Junior玩耍。

“我可以 - ？”Steve不知道該如何開口。“你能來這邊一下下嗎？”

Bucky抬起頭，顯然很困惑，但他沒有抱怨。他把鯊魚遞給玩得正開心的Junior，站起身，臉上掛著輕淺的微笑大步越過房間。

Steve深吸了一口氣。“我想嘗試做某事。”

“好的，”Bucky的笑容變暗了一點。他的眉毛下垂，但沒有皺眉。“你到底是怎麼了？你看起來一副馬上要吐出來的樣子。”

“我沒有要吐啦！”Steve說。“我只是想嘗試一下，好嗎？看起來可能有點......”

“可能有點什麼？”

“有點奇怪，有點瘋狂，有點愚蠢。”

“好 - 吧，”Bucky嘴裡慢吞吞地吐出單詞。他想調侃Steve，同時似乎對Steve的緊張兮兮感到很有趣。他現在心情正好，所以，這也許這不會在災難中結束。

但Steve仍然沒有動作。

“Steve？就直接了當告訴我你到底想說什 - ”

Steve向他直衝，用一個吻打斷了他接下來的話。

有那麼短暫而令人恐懼的一刻：Bucky驚訝地僵在原地，他的唇貼著Steve的完全靜止不動。

隨即，Bucky在Steve的掌下活了起來，身軀貼近，微傾頭顱將他倆的唇更加密合在一起。

當他們分開呼吸時，Steve睜開眼睛。Bucky盯著他，灰藍色的大眼閃爍著不可置信與期望。鬆了一口氣以及幸福感一起湧上讓Steve幾乎要大聲笑出來。

“也許，這想法沒有那麼愚蠢，是嗎？”

“上帝， _Steve_ 。”Bucky閉上眼睛，側頭尋求Steve的唇。一隻手擱在Steve腰背上，把他拉近，另一隻手往下滑捧著Steve的臀。他的舌頭舔著Steve的嘴唇，然後把它們分開伸舌探進Steve溫暖的口腔。Steve沈醉在親吻裡，讓Bucky帶領他。Bucky的身體貼得更緊，猛地把Steve推到書架上，一股興奮的電流從Steve的尾椎向上竄升。

Bucky的嘴唇滑到Steve的脖子上，同時他的手往下溜進他的上衣底下，撫過Steve的肋骨。Bucky手指在他皮膚上的感覺比他曾經幻想過得更好 - 這讓他也想要觸摸Bucky，但是在他能夠找回足夠的意志力去摸到BuckyT恤的邊緣，並把手伸進去之前，一陣沮喪的尖叫聲從房間的另一頭發出。Steve把自己拉離開Bucky幾英寸，越過Bucky的肩膀看過去。

Junior已經滾成趴著，一手伸直試圖要抓住躺在地毯上的海馬，還差一點點就可以搆到。他還沒哭，但，如果他們繼續放他在那邊，在這接近上床睡覺的時間，他的沮喪可能會讓他開始嚎啕大哭。他會抓狂，然後就得花大把時間去安撫他才能讓他睡覺。

“你得去照顧他，”Bucky說，但他如鐵鉗般緊扣著Steve腰肢的手臂並沒有絲毫鬆動。

“是的，”Steve喘著粗氣。但他沒有動。相反地，他拉開BuckyT恤的領口，傾身吮吸Bucky頸部到肩膀之間的肌膚，讓Bucky洩出呻吟。

“對不起，”Steve喃喃。“我得 - ”

“我知道。”

“好的，”Steve甩甩頭試著清醒。“好吧，”他又快速的吻了Bucky一下才依依不捨地放開。

Junior在Steve走近時抬起頭看著他。他朝海馬的方向揮舞著手臂，憤怒地喃喃自語，直到Steve抓起玩具，並把它放在Junior摸得到的範圍。伴隨一聲興奮無比的尖叫，他抓起海馬，並且立刻開始咀嚼海馬的下顎。Steve把他連同海馬一起拎起來，同時撿起其他的玩偶，他抱著Junior走回Bucky身邊，然後把Bucky抵在書架上，Steve無法抵擋吻他的渴望。

“我們可以在他面前做這個嗎？”Bucky問。然而他在問的時候明顯在偷笑。

Steve輕笑。“他得習慣這個。”

Bucky臉上的笑容加深。

Steve再次吻住Bucky，但正當他剛閉上雙眼，Junior就把濕乎乎的海馬砸在他臉上，然後發出一陣快樂的嘰咕聲。

Bucky大笑著拉開。“謝啦，兄弟，你可幫了大忙啊。”

“好吧，”Steve嘆氣。“我們趕快讓他洗澡，然後希望他今天晚上能早早睡著。”

讓Junior乖乖睡覺花了比Steve所希望的更長時間，但這主要是他自己造成的 - 他不斷暫停動作去吻Bucky，把手臂纏繞在他身上或者捧在他脖子後面。

等Steve終於幫Junior換上睡衣，把他塞進他的嬰兒床，他很快就安靜下來。Steve步入大廳，發現Bucky就等在Junior的臥室門外。

“他睡著了嗎？”Bucky問。

“既使沒有，也快了。”

Bucky看起來和Steve覺得一樣不確定，但他伸出手來牽起Steve的手。“來吧。”他把Steve摟近，先是溫柔地吻他，然後慢慢加深。他一手圈著他的腰，另一手溜進Steve的T恤，沿著他的脊椎向上滑動。當Bucky的手輕撫著Steve的肌膚，Steve忘卻了所有緊張。他只想看看接下來會發生什麼。

經過一陣纏綿的熱吻之後，Bucky拉開一點距離扯著Steve的T卹，把它拉過Steve的頭頂脫掉。當他們再次貼在一起向彼此索求更多親吻，他的雙手在Steve的手臂、肩膀和胸前遊走，然後，Bucky溫柔地引導Steve穿過走廊走進客廳。

Bucky的拇指摩搓著Steve的肌膚，低頭輕吻Steve的脖子，然後一路往下舔吻到他胸前，留下一條潮濕的痕跡，當他把Steve嫩粉色的乳尖納入口中，Steve發出一聲窒息般的聲響。當他們碰到沙發，Bucky用一隻手在Steve胸前推了一把，讓他倒在沙發上。Steve沉進椅墊，Bucky爬到他身上，跨過他坐在他大腿，更用力地親吻他。

Steve的手反射性地抓住了Bucky的髖部，然後開始四下愛撫，感受Bucky大腿精實的肌肉，再滑回去揉搓Bucky的臀瓣。Bucky呻吟，猛地撞向他，臀部推擠著Steve。

Steve可以感受到Bucky火熱的傢伙，即使隔著兩層牛仔布都能清楚意識到那堅挺。

這感覺一開始有點奇怪。不，應該說令人驚訝 - Steve自己也已經硬如石頭，從Bucky在走廊親吻他就硬了。說真的，Steve之前並沒有對這部分多加思考。

不過，Steve決定他喜歡這個。也許是因為他對女性從來沒有多少自信，而他們之間令人放心的是，有一個巨大而無庸置疑的證據，能表明Bucky有多想要他。當Bucky滾動他的臀部，隔著兩人穿的牛仔褲讓他倆的堅硬緊緊抵著互相摩擦時，Steve的大腦完全籠罩在一片強烈的慾望迷霧中。他抓住Bucky的臀部，往上碾磨他，Bucky呻吟出聲。

Steve把手塞進Bucky背後的T恤裡，想要感受溫暖的肌膚，而Bucky一把將T恤從頭頂脫掉然後甩開。但就在他噙著一抹狂野的笑意落回Steve身上時，從Junior的房間傳出一個不快樂的哭聲。

他們同時僵住。

一股緊張的情緒從Bucky身體輻射而出，他開始傾身想要離開，但Steve把他拉回來。“等等，也許他會安靜下來。”

Bucky一臉狐疑，但他沒再動作。他們就這樣大眼瞪小眼。

Junior不是真的在哭 - 只是吵鬧。那只會持續不到一分鐘，Steve肯定。果然，比他預估的時間更短，他安靜了下來，四周隨即陷入一陣寂靜，不過他們倆仍然沒有動作。

Steve想讓事情重新開始，但現在Junior已經平靜下來，Steve反而感到內疚，因為他沒有去查看是什麼喚醒了他。“寶寶應該學會安撫自己。所有的書都這樣說。”Steve知道他正試著說服自己，而不只是說給Bucky聽。

Bucky點了點頭，微皺眉頭向下拉著眉毛。

“沒關係的，”Steve說。“我相信他沒事。”他拽住Bucky的腰帶，不過沒有再次把他拉近，Bucky還是起身走開，穿過房間，消失在走廊裡。

當Bucky回來的時候，他頷首。“他沒事，又睡著了。”

“很好，”但這並沒有減輕Steve的內疚感。

“別這樣，Steve，他很好。他不是真的在哭。他應該沒有完全清醒。”

Steve知道Bucky是對的。然而，無視寶寶讓他覺得自己無比自私。

“你自己也說，書上說如果他學會自己安定下來，那就很好。”

“我知道。”

“上面還說你要學著自己打發時間啦。找些你喜歡的事情。”

“你讀過我的育兒書？”

Bucky聳了聳肩。Steve能看出這傢伙正努力裝作若無其事。

“你說得對，”Steve說。“我知道你是對的。”他把Bucky拉下來吻了一下。“而且我想你已經挖掘出我喜歡做的一些有趣的事。”

Bucky眉毛挑起。“哦，是嗎？”他對Steve緩緩拉開一抹性感至極的微笑。

當他們是孩子時，Steve從來都沒能真正理解Bucky在男女關係裡為何總是無往不利。當然，他英俊又帥氣，Steve一直都知道。然而長得好看的人很多，卻不是每個人都能像Bucky那樣，在美女群中那麼吃得開。但當Bucky像這樣對他微笑時，突然一切都有了解答。當他帶著這種魅力無比的笑容全神貫注地直視著你，就像他正在計劃他想對你做的一切。這讓你萬分渴求能知道他的打算到底是什麼，然後你心中也會開始對他打起主意。

Steve的傢伙，在剛剛被打斷的過程中一點消褪的跡象都沒有，仍然直挺挺地豎立在他的牛仔褲裡，他把Bucky拽靠得更近。Bucky裸露的胸膛抵著他自己的，讓他的傢伙興味盎然地抽搐。Bucky大概感覺到了，因為他們貼得實在太緊，他用一隻手臂撐起上身，低頭看著Steve的襠部，眉毛揚起。

然後，緩慢地以幾乎要折磨死人的速度 - 就在Steve以為他按耐不下去時 - Bucky終於解開Steve牛仔褲的鈕扣，拉下拉鍊。他用一根手指輕巧地沿著Steve肚臍下淡色的毛髮往下划去，然後把手滑進Steve的內褲，推開布料，拉出他的硬挺。

Bucky的手很溫暖，略顯粗糙。幾乎是立即地，Steve不由自主地挺腰把自己推進Bucky的拳頭，他的臀部無助地抽搐。這感覺完美無比。他很接近，上帝啊！已經很近了，他吟叫著Bucky的名字，Bucky加快了擼動的速度，他的手指在往上擼到頂端時技巧性地彎曲，同時更用力的擠壓他。

Steve可以輕易就這樣攀上高潮，但他不想，不想在還不知道觸摸Bucky是什麼感覺的情況下就結束，所以他睜開眼睛，一把扯開Bucky的檔部，讓他的褲頭大開。Bucky停下了手上的動作，低下頭驚詫萬分地看著Steve，他張嘴喘了一大口氣。當Steve拉下他的拉鍊時，Bucky的表情變得極度渴望，布滿情慾。

Steve把目光從Bucky的臉上挪開，往下看著Bucky的傢伙撐起他內褲的模樣。布料上有一塊明顯的潮濕。Steve偷偷往上瞄了一眼 - Bucky正咬著自己的嘴唇 - 然後他抓住Bucky內褲腰部的鬆緊帶一把拽下。不得不說這有點令人望而生畏 - Bucky的大傢伙，如此硬挺，完全充血呈現深濃的暗紅色 - 然而機會稍縱即逝。Steve得確定這樣是否奏效。他把手指纏繞在Bucky的傢伙上，嘗試性地上下擼動了幾下。那火熱的柱體在他掌中手感非常好。

Bucky的臀部往前挺動，一陣呻吟從他的喉嚨深處滾出。Bucky的頭顱往後仰，Steve把他拉倒在沙發，讓他可以舔舐他裸露的肌膚，他的手仍然持續在Bucky的傢伙上動作。

“ Steve！上帝！Steve，你 - ”Bucky中斷話尾轉頭親吻他。他的手在他們之間移動，緊抓著Steve，並迅速地抽動。

Steve試圖跟上節奏，但當Bucky掌握著他的感覺如此銷魂時，他很難保持自己手上的速度。

“ 嘿 - ”Bucky低語，嗓音帶著興奮與狂熱。“嘿 - 讓我來吧。”他輕輕地把Steve的手推開，然後身體壓過來。

這景象如此迷人 - Bucky的傢伙緊貼著他的，他抬眼注視Bucky閃著熱切光芒的臉龐，急劇起伏的胸膛 - 快感猛烈地擊中他，流竄過四肢百骸。他的雙手用力箝住Bucky的髖部，挺身索求另一個吻，接著，另一波高潮轟然擊垮他，讓他喘息呻吟。

Bucky呢喃著Steve的名字，一隻手扶著Steve的後腦勺，把他扯進一個蠻橫的吻裡。他抽出原本擠在他們之間的手，臀部用力在Steve的下腹推擠，一次，兩次，然後，Steve感到他的陰莖抽動，灼熱的液體噴薄而出。他把第二波精液射在Steve肌膚上時抵著他顫抖，然後吐出一口又深又緩的氣息，他慢慢傾身，額頭與Steve的相抵。一隻手仍然纏在Steve髮絲間。

“  _Steve_ 。”

仍然喘息不已，Steve抬起下巴吻了他一下，然後再吻一下。

Steve伸展手臂摟在Bucky體側，用盡力氣緊緊地抱住Bucky，引發他一陣抱怨，可是當Steve終於放鬆手勁時，他笑了。

“你什麼時候發現的？”Bucky問：“我愛上了你。”

“我沒有，”Steve承認。“我完全沒有想到，直到我吻了你，然後你回吻。”

“可你什麼時候開始想這件事？”

“上一次去水族館的時候。”

Bucky笑了起來，身體往後拉開一點距離，看著Steve。“等等，你第一次帶Cap Junior去水族館的時候開始想這個？”

Steve點頭，然後低下頭，把嘴唇壓到Bucky的脖子上。

“好吧，所以我們今天再去那裡，然後你決定付諸行動？”Bucky擺出一副逗趣的表情。“魚會讓你性興奮嗎？”

Steve抵著Bucky頸肩的肌膚噴笑出聲。“才不是，是因為我遇到的那個家庭啦！記得我告訴過你在那邊遇見一個他們的女兒也是領養的家庭嗎？他們都是男人。一對同性伴侶。“

Bucky揚起眉毛。“我不知道該嫉妒還是該感到性致高昂。”

“停止開玩笑，”Steve抱怨，戳戳Bucky的肋骨。“我只是在思考他們是多麽幸運能成為一個那麼幸福的家庭。當我看著他們 - 發現他們就像我們一樣 - 是彼此最好的朋友，最親近的家人。”

Bucky意味深長地瞟了他一眼。“這也許給了你一點啟發。”

“沒錯。我意識到我們之間唯一的差別只在於 - 嗯，他們共享一張床。所以我開始思考 - 把你往那方面想，然後就有點停不下來。”

Bucky臉上綻開的笑容有一英里那麼寬，他傾身印下一吻。“你不必停下，”他低喃。

Steve把雙臂摟在Bucky腰間拉著他，他拽著Bucky，一面擠開一側沙發椅背的墊子，想讓他倆一起躺在沙發上面對面。但沙發對他們兩個人來說實在太窄了。他們的膝蓋撞在一起，即使Steve把一隻手塞在Bucky的腦袋下攬住他，他們也在沙發邊緣危險地搖搖欲墜。

“我們可以去床上，”Bucky建議。“我們在走廊那一頭有兩張又大又漂亮的床，我們應該從沙發上起來。”

“兩張床？”Steve語帶驚訝。“我們需要兩張嗎？我以為我們會共享一張床呢。”

Bucky已經爬起身。“我只是在說，它們中的任何一個都會比這張沙發更舒服。”他朝Steve伸出手，把他從沙發上拉起，然後牽著他沿著走廊走去。他們在Junior門口短暫停頓窺看 - 四下無聲 - 於是他們繼續往前走進Steve房間。

“這讓我想起當我們還是孩子的時候睡在你的地方。”Steve褪下牛仔褲，扔到籃子裡。“那會很蠢嗎？”

Bucky穿過房間，手臂親密地圈住Steve的腰。“一點也不，雖然我不記得以前有這麼多的親親。”

Steve笑了起來，側頭又討了一個吻，然後拉開距離剝下自己的內褲。

“或者有這麼多的裸體，”Bucky補充。

“少來，你早就看過我的裸體大概有一百萬次。”

Bucky一邊靠近一邊揚起眉毛。“但我從來沒能碰你。”他的手飛快地撓了Steve的肋骨一下。這輕觸令人發癢，同時感覺也很好。

“等一下。”Steve拿自己的內褲擦掉他腹部上粘糊糊的東西。一般來說，有人這麼近距離的看他做這種事情會讓他感到尷尬，但這個人是Bucky。他的調笑打趣是如此熟悉 - 所有他的一切都令人熟悉 - 所以Steve一點也不尷尬。

“嘿，借我一下，”Bucky抓過Steve的內褲擦拭自己的腹部。他把弄溼的織物丟在地板上，然後迅速脫掉自己的衣服。

突然間，Steve明白了Bucky的意思。他曾經看過幾百次Bucky的裸體，從未多做遐想，但現在他吻過他，現在他觸摸過他....

Bucky正興味盎然地看著他，一臉被逗樂的模樣。“該睡了？”

Steve露齒一笑，點點頭。他一躺上床，Bucky立馬就定位，半趴在他身上，吮吸著他的耳垂，大手沿著他身側蜿蜒愛撫，滑過他的髖部和大腿。

“ _Bucky_ 。”

Bucky停下動作， “什麼？”

“你再繼續這樣摸我，是打算讓我再來一回嗎？”

Bucky仰起頭意味深長地看著Steve，眼裡的意圖一清二楚， _ **你還真抓得到重點，你這白痴**_ 。Steve大笑，Bucky把臉埋進Steve頸間，給了他一些帶著啃咬的吮吻。

這真的很棒。沒有什麼真的被改變。他們的一切還是老樣子 - 忠誠的友誼、戲弄彼此和在悠長的時光中相互陪伴。現在，他們只是多了一個更有趣活動的可以一起研究，而若說沙發上第一次匆促的親熱有任何的啟示，看得出他們在這個領域一定會配合的很好。

比好還要更好。當Bucky的嘴唇在他耳朵上下游移舔吮時，Steve朦朧地想。毫無疑問絕讚無比。  
 

❤

 

Bucky已經在Steve的臥室裡睡了好幾個月，所以他們決定把他所有的東西也放進那裡。他們一塊把Bucky的五斗櫃推過走廊送進Steve房裡，然後他搜刮了衣櫥裡所有的衣物，一股腦都倒在Steve的床上。他把它們好好整理了一番然後塞進Steve的衣櫃，與此同時，Steve正在把Bucky原本的房間改造成他的新藝術工作室。現在，Steve有更多空閑時間可以創造他的藝術。

Bucky不能相信一切運轉的如此順利。不僅他和Steve在一起了，還有Cap Junior，他們的公寓，他的工作 - 一切都完美無比。他知道，假如他能回到過去，告訴二十五歲的自幾，這將是他戰後的人生 - 儘管需要歷經漫長的時間 - 他一定不會相信他能擁有這一切。事實上，就是一年以前的他也不會相信的。

他從來沒有如此快樂過，完全毫無保留。

Steve的大衣櫃裡面有很多空間給Bucky堆放衣物，但是他有一箱裝備得好好存放，以免被好奇的寶寶碰到，所以他抬頭，在衣櫥最上層找到一個空的空間。他把箱子舉起來塞進那個空間，但奇怪的是，不管他怎麼推，箱子就是進不去，它一直被某種柔軟的東西反彈回來。“見鬼的到底是啥。”他把箱子拉出來，探頭看進去。

有一堆布料擠在架子深處。他伸手進去一把抓住拖了出來。原來這些是當初Steve以為他會有個女娃時失心瘋買的一堆寶寶洋裝。他告訴Bucky，他把所有的東西都送走了。很顯然，不是全部。Bucky探手回去，把剩下的寶寶衣服拉出來。他把它們抱回臥室，全部攤在床舖上，然後輕鬆地把箱子塞進空出來的空間。

他返回房間將一些洗乾淨的衣服折疊起來，沒一會兒，他就聽到Steve步入走廊的聲音。Steve從他身後冒出來，手臂環抱在Bucky腰間，下巴擱在Bucky的肩膀上。Bucky抿嘴微笑，他愛極了每一次Steve以這種方式觸碰他帶來的那種小鹿亂跳的喜悅。

“Junior在睡午覺，也許我們也應該休息一下，”Steve低聲說著，一邊暗示性地挺動臀部。

Bucky興奮微顫，但沒有讓Steve成功把他分心。“Steve？”

“嗯哼，”即使他看不到Steve的臉，他也能想像出他臉上慵懶而滿足的微笑。

“這些是什麼？”他伸手拎起一件皺巴巴的洋裝。他認出了上面的草莓圖案。

Steve正在Bucky的下腹流連輕撫，此時停頓下來。“哦！嗯...我想我保存了一點東西...我想也許將來...我的意思是，James可能會想要一個妹妹？”

“哦...”Bucky說。他拿起一件T恤，開始折疊。“是啊。我想他會的。”

當Bucky這樣說的時候，Steve似乎鬆了一口氣。他抬起一隻環在Bucky腰上的手臂，Bucky感到他把他的T恤領口扯到一邊，低頭親吻他的頸背。他胃裡的蝴蝶群起飛舞。

“嫁給我，”他說。毫無預警地，求婚的詞語就從他嘴中冒出來，但當他的大腦終於連線時，他知道這是他想要的。

Steve的手臂緊扣住Bucky的身軀，把他牢牢抱著。“好。”

Bucky扭身，側轉身體看著Steve。“真的？你真的願意？ ”

Steve笑容洋溢，Bucky輕易地落回他的懷抱。“好的，”他說。他傾前親吻他，Bucky接受了，隨即試圖用舌頭逗弄Steve的嘴唇誘哄他張開，但Steve伸手抵在他胸前把他們拉開。Bucky一臉納悶地看著他，Steve微微低頭，眼神飄移。“還有，嗯...我一直在想。你不用...請不要覺得你必須對James承擔更多責任...假如...我的意思是，當我們結婚之後。”他停頓了一下，給了Bucky一個傻呼呼的微笑，然後像是突然想起他到底要說什麼。“你可以拒絕，那不會改變我們之間的任何事，我保證。”

“你就直說吧，Steve，”Bucky說，忍住一聲竊笑。

“你想要領養James嗎？這樣你就也會是他的父親，正式的？”

Bucky一時語塞，他根本沒有注意到，他早就已經陷入扮演雙親其中之一的角色無法自拔，但顯然Steve注意到了。一分鐘過去了，Bucky能看見Steve眼底逐漸升起的慌亂。他強迫自己出聲， “你怎麼會覺得我會對這說不呢？”他低語。他的心緒被這壓倒性的情感淹沒，讓他的聲音沙啞如礫。

Steve不安的皺眉緩緩變成一朵笑花。“那麼...所以你的意思是好嗎？”

Bucky咧嘴微笑， “你知道我愛那個孩子。所以，當然好，“Steve再次親吻他，這一次他們都沒喊暫停。“也就是說，你得叫我爸爸，”Bucky從忙碌相抵的唇瓣間嘟嚷。

Steve仰頭往後然後擠了擠臉。“你想都別想。”Bucky開懷大笑。他好奇地看著Steve走到大衣櫥旁，翻找著什麼。他轉身時手上拿著一件看起來像是黑色T恤的東西。

“那是什麼？”

“我很高興你願意，因為我有禮物給你，”Steve笑說。“我特別為你訂做的喲！”他展開手上的衣服，露出了一件上頭印著Bucky自己穿著美國隊長制服的圖片，當然，底下也印著 **#1 Dad** 。

Bucky仰頭捧腹大笑。“哦！我的老天啊！你這怪咖，我喜歡它。”

Steve露齒而笑， “現在你不能逼我穿上我那件，除非你也穿上你這件。”

“你在開玩笑嗎？你永遠別想把這件衣服從我身上脫下來。事實上，”他一把脫掉他身上穿的T恤，“我現在就要把它穿上。”

“等一下，”Steve阻止。

Bucky已經拿起新的T恤，聞言他把手臂放下。“怎樣？”

Steve的目光在他精壯的胸膛徘徊。“讓它脫掉一會兒。”Bucky露出了然的笑容。

“Junior大概接下來一個小時都不會醒來。”Steve補充。

“一整個小時？”Bucky說。“我們可以在一個小時內做很多事情。”

“我知道。”他趨前靠近，傾身吻住Bucky，他沒有停下，直到把Bucky往後推倒在床上，把Bucky已折好的衣服弄得一團亂。當Steve俯身將嘴唇移到他頸間然後繼續稍早之前的親吻時，Bucky一時哽住呼吸。隨著他的心臟像每一次他們這樣做時激烈地跳動，Bucky把手滑到Steve腰部，向上挺動臀部同時呻吟出聲。

Steve再次拉開，低頭看著他，Bucky的呻吟變成了沮喪挫敗的唉嘆。“Steve，你今天下午到底要不要讓我做？”

“我只是想到一件事。”Steve解釋，“我們完全沒有照順序來呢，不是嗎？”

“你什麼意思？”

“我的意思是 - 先有寶寶、然後我們在一起、現在準備結婚...”

“嗯，你絕對不像每個人都想的那樣老派，”Bucky笑著說。

Steve微笑。“我知道，只是...這是不一樣的...我們之間關係的轉變...我始料未及。“他伸手輕輕撫過Bucky的頭髮。

他低頭吻他，但Bucky再次笑了起來。他看進Steve蔚藍的雙眼。“這就是海馬在做的，我猜。”

 

  

**全文完**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者：噹啷啦～愉快地撒海草～～YaYa！又一篇完結啦～  
> 從此一家三口過著幸福快樂的日子～就等著再添一個小女娃就滿分啦！  
> 咳....  
> 好的，雖然這篇呢～沒有什麼很火辣的劇情，但勝在溫馨可愛萌點動人，希望大家都有跟我一樣享受這段育兒之旅～^_^


End file.
